Lass uns schwänzen, Granger
by Grim Lear
Summary: Manche feiern nach den Prüfungen, andere kriegen Nervenzusammenbrüche und Hermine Grangers kriegen unmoralische Ideen aufgeschwatzt. Und dann auch noch Blaise Zabini … Dabei wollte sie doch eigentlich nur in Ruhe ihren Abschluss machen! HG/BZ
1. Das Vorbild, die Schulsprecherin

Ihr ganzes Leben war sie, Hermine Granger, dieses eine, anständige Mädchen. Sie war vielleicht von der abweisenden, aber ängstlichen Streberin, die sich vor einem Troll verstecken musste, zu der mutigen und gerechtigkeitsliebenden Vertrauensschülerin geworden. Doch all diese Versionen hatten eines gemeinsam gehabt: Sie alle waren _dieses eine, anständige Mädchen_ gewesen. Ob aus Angst, sich selbst Ärger einzuhandeln, oder aus Angst, anderen Ärger einzuhandeln – das war sie immer gewesen.

Und natürlich hätte ihre siebzehnjährige Version nie etwas daran ändern wollen. Sie war Schulsprecherin (endlich!), hatte einen Krieg überlebt und an der Seite ihrer Freunde in ihm gekämpft, wurde als Heldin gefeiert und sollte nun in nicht einmal einer Woche ihren Abschluss machen.

Die Prüfungen hatte sie hinter sich. Das Einzige, das noch auf sie wartete, waren ein paar Schulstunden, in denen sich die Lehrer bemühten, die Schüler zum Arbeiten zu bewegen, und das viele stressige Organisieren der Abschlussveranstaltungen. Die Zeugnisvergabe, das Abschlussfest, der Elternempfang und die kleine Verabschiedung unter den Vertrauensschülern. Aber das alles machte ihr nichts aus. Sie freute sich ja sogar darauf, denn dass sie so viele Aufgaben hatte, lag nur daran, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Und dann wartete ihre grandiose Zukunft auf sie, auf die sie sich mehr freute, als auf alles andere. Denn sie würde endlich erwachsen sein und in eine neue Welt eintreten.

Und doch sollte ihre siebzehnjährige Version noch eine entscheidende Sache vor ihrem Abschluss lernen. Etwas, das sie in ihrer Schulzeit nicht hatte lernen können. Etwas, das sie vergessen hatte. Etwas, das ihr diese eine Person beibringen sollte.

ooooo

Wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, was ihre Lieblingsfarbe wäre, hätte sie geantwortet: Rot! Wenn sie sich selbst gefragt hätte, wäre es Weiß gewesen. Um genau zu sein: Pergamentweiß. Denn diese Farbe verband sie mit dem Geruch von Büchern, dem leisen Rascheln von Seiten und der aufgebrachten Stimme Madame Pince'.

Jetzt allerdings machte ihr Rons Stimme diese immer wieder wundervolle Mischung kaputt, die sie davon abhielt, das Kapitel über Beschwörungszauber weiterzulesen.

„Ich wette, sie ist dagegen … Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie überhaupt fragen sollten …", murmelte er in seiner typischen Art, nämlich so laut, dass es kein Flüstern mehr war, obwohl er das definitiv nicht beabsichtigte. Es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass Ron nicht flüstern konnte.

Etwas neugierig, aber auch misstrauisch, sah sie von ihrer Beschäftigung auf und blickte in die beiden Unschuldsmienen ihrer beiden besten Freunde. Natürlich blieb ihr nicht verborgen, dass sich im Hintergrund auch die anderen ihres Jahrgangs möglichst unauffällig herumdrückten. Es war ihr schon vorhin aufgefallen, dass sie ungewöhnlicherweise alle in einer Ecke saßen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Allerdings war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie über irgendein neues Scherzartikelprodukt oder Quidditch sprachen.

Harry ließ sich nun als Erster verlauten. Seine Stimme war kratzig und das war sie nur, wenn er aufgeregt war oder sich Sorgen machte. „Wie geht's, Hermine?", fragte er beiläufig und ließ sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicht anders, als vor fünfzehn Minuten, als wir vom Essen gekommen sind. Wieso?"

„Nur so!", sagte Ron hastig und warf die Arme fuchtelnd in die Luft, während er sein Gesicht Harry zuwandte, wie, um ihm zu vermitteln, dass er etwas tun sollte.

„Es ist nur …", begann dieser ausweichend, „dass wir da so eine Idee hatten. Ginny findet sie auch gut!"

Die Jungen verstummten. Ihnen fiel wohl nichts weiter ein. Hermine schwieg also. Sie fand es ganz nett, die beiden so zappeln zu sehen, wurde aber bei den hilflosen Mienen der beiden auch etwas genervt. Schließlich seufzte sie innerlich und gab nach.  
„Na schön, und was ist das für eine Idee?", versuchte sie ihnen ein wenig entgegenzukommen.

Harrys Gesicht strahlte erleichtert auf. „Es geht um morgen. Da haben wir ja das letzte Mal Unterricht und irgendwie sind wir … _alle zusammen_ … auf die Idee gekommen, etwas zu machen. Du weißt schon, etwas Cooles. Einfach nochmal … Schüler sein."

„Und was habt ihr euch da vorgestellt?" Sie legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Würden die beiden noch länger herumstottern, würde sie Ginny holen, die eh schon unauffällig auffällig ein Sofa weiter in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

„Na ja …" Harry sah Ron auffordernd an, doch der sagte nichts, also fuhr er zögernd fort: „Es ist so warm und wir würden morgen … eh nur noch Zeug wiederholen, obwohl wir die Prüfungen schon längst geschrieben haben. Also dachten wir, wir nutzen das Wetter und …"  
„Und …"

„Und …"

„Schwänzen!", rief Ginny aus, die scheinbar genug hatte und sich neben Hermine in die Kissen warf. „Wir wollen zum See runter, baden, Musik hören, was Futtern, du weißt schon: Feiern! Wir haben immerhin nur diese blö…", hier hielt selbst sie sich zurück und überspielte das hastig, „diese Abschlussfeier und das ist immerhin so formell! Wir wollen was auf die Beine stellen und noch mal zusammen Spaß haben!"

Nun hob sich auch Hermines andere Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ihr wisst aber schon, dass selbst am letzten Unterrichtstag Fehlstunden in unsere Zeugnisse aufgenommen werden? Und wenn wir alle verschwinden, dann werden die Lehrer uns bestimmt nicht einfach machen lassen, sondern uns zurückholen. Das wird nicht funktionieren und außerdem", hier holte sie empört Luft, „könnt ihr auf der Abschlussfeier genauso Spaß haben!"

Ron nickte schnell. „Ja, natürlich, Hermine, das wollen wir ja auch!"

„Aber wir wollen auch was machen, wo die Lehrer nicht dabei sind. Etwas, bei dem wir nochmal so richtig …" Harry verlor den Faden und zuckte einfach nur aus Ermangelung an Fähigkeit, seine Begeisterung in Worte zu fassen, mit den Schultern.

Hermine schnaubte. „Das ist eine idiotische Idee. Das würden wir gar nicht durchsetzen können."

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Die Lehrer haben morgen sicher auch keine Lust, Unterricht zu machen. Und wir haben Flitwick, der ist in Ordnung, wenn es um so etwas geht!", protestierte Ginny.

„Es ist verboten und damit Schluss. Wir können immer noch den Hauspokal verlieren und Punkte abgezogen bekommen, verstanden?" Damit erhob sie sich. „Ich muss noch etwas für das Fest vorbereiten gehen. Schlagt euch das aus dem Kopf!"

ooooo

Die Fette Dame schimpfte, als Hermine sie beim Hinausgehen aus ihrem Schlaf riss, doch sie hörte nicht mehr auf das Bild, sondern entschuldigte sich knapp und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schulsprecherräumen. Seit sie die Büroräume der Schulsprecher benutzen durfte, war sie immer glücklich, wenn sie sich auf den Weg dorthin machte. Heute nicht.

Innerlich schimpfte sie nämlich selbst wie die Fette Dame. Sie war genervt. Nur, weil sie bald nicht mehr auf der Schule sein würden, wollten ihre Freunde den Hauspokal aufs Spiel setzen? Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Nicht, solange _sie_ Schulsprecherin war. Auch, wenn sie dabei die Spielverderberin sein musste, das war _ihr_ Jahr. So was würde in ihrer Amtszeit nicht passieren.

Als sie etwas zu stürmisch die Tür aufriss, wurde sie von dem Dampfen eines Teekessels und einem seltsamen Geräusch hinter dem Sofa empfangen.

Der Raum war klein, aber gemütlich. Links von ihr gab es einen kleinen Bereich mit Arbeitsplatte, Herd und Schränken, in denen größtenteils Kaffeefilter, Früchteriegel und Studentenfutter lagerten – für die Nächte, die sich jedes Jahr jede Schulsprechergeneration mindestens einmal um die Ohren schlug. Sie selbst hatte oft genug hier gesessen und sich lediglich von Knabberkram ernährt. Rechts gab es dann den langen Versammlungstisch, auf dem sich geordnet einige Ordner und Dokumente stapelten, und daneben die kleine Sofaecke, auf der sie des Öfteren auch schon mal geschlafen hatte.

Gereizt schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie kurz innegehalten hatte. „Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte sie extra laut und das Geräusch hinter dem Sofa verstummte.

Erst tauchte ein verstrubbelter Haarschopf, dann ein Arm auf, der sich von der Sofalehne hochstemmte. „Noch nicht lang", stammelte Ernie mit knallrotem Gesicht.

Hermine stutzte, dann bemerkte sie seine unordentlichen Kleider und den zweiten Haaransatz, der hinter dem Sofa hervorlugte. Auch sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde, war aber etwas beruhigt, als Seamus zögernd, aber immerhin vollständig bekleidet, aufstand.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine, ich bin schon weg! Wir haben nur … nur …"

Sie winkte ab und ignorierte ihre gereizt zuckende Wange. „Schon gut. Aber ernsthaft, Ernie, du bist ein Vorbild! Mach das zumindest nicht hier, auch, wenn ihr zusammen seid!"

„Sorry, Hermine", sagte Seamus noch und küsste Ernie kurz auf die Wange, während dieser schuldbewusst nickte und seinem Freund hinterhersah, als er sich mit seinem Pullover über der Schulter verkrümelte.

Als er weg war, schenkte sie ihrem Schulsprecherpartner noch eine strenge Miene, dann goss sie das Teewasser in die zwei vorbereiteten Tassen. Wenn Seamus eh weg war, konnte sie auch seinen Tee trinken.

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte Ernie, als sie ihm die andere Tasse reichte, und sich auf einen der Versammlungsstühle fallen ließ. Wohl aus Gewohnheit hatte sie ihren sonstigen Platz gewählt.

„Ich konnte mich nicht so richtig im Gemeinschaftsraum entspannen, also dachte ich, ich nutze unseren freien Nachmittag, um noch mal den Ablaufplan durchzugehen."

„Das wollten wir doch erst heute Abend machen. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn man dir sagt, was du tun sollst, aber du solltest vielleicht auch mal Pausen einlegen."

„Habe ich ja – eben und beim Mittagessen. Aber im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ich keine Ruhe und ich hätte mich eh nur mit dem Zauberkunst-Stoff von morgen beschäftigt."

„Was war denn im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und blätterte nebenbei in den Dokumenten. „Die anderen hatten so eine bescheuerte Idee. Sie wollen morgen Zauberkunst schwänzen, um am See zu feiern, und glauben, dass die Lehrer ihnen das durchgehen lassen."

Ernie setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Klingt doch lustig. Und Flitwick ist nett, er würde das schon durchgehen lassen. Ist doch normal, dass die Absolventen am letzten Tag nicht mehr normal arbeiten."  
„Du redest wie Ginny. Und außerdem war das schon die letzten Wochen so, das heißt ja nicht, dass man ganz zum Schluss dann etwas Verbotenes machen muss."

Er schwieg eine Weile und musterte sie. Letztendlich schlug sie den Ordner zu, in dem sie gesucht hatte, und erwiderte mit erhobenem Kinn seinen Blick.

„Das ist albern, Ernie. Ich versteh ja, wenn sie nicht mehr arbeiten wollen", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Aber sie könnten den ganzen Kram doch auch machen, wenn es nicht gerade gegen die Regeln ist, sondern zum Beispiel heute oder morgen Nachmittag. Die Lehrer sind immerhin schon so freundlich, uns diese Woche immer die letzten drei Stunden frei zu geben." Obwohl das vermutlich weniger mit Freundlichkeit, als mehr mit Resignation zu tun hatte.

„Wenn du meinst. Aber ich finde es cool. Immerhin sind wir nur noch bis Freitag Schüler, danach können wir nicht mehr einfach so Regeln brechen." Ein Grinsen zupfte an seinen Lippen und er erhob sich mit seiner Teetasse. „Ich geh mal sehen, was Hufflepuff so macht. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

„Regeln kann man nie einfach so brechen!", rief sie ihm noch nach, als er bereits aus der Tür verschwand. „Diese Hufflepuffs", nuschelte sie und beugte sich wieder über ihre Dokumente. „Einfach zu verständnisvoll, solange es nicht um ihr eigenes Haus geht …"

Doch sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie studierte den Ablaufplan, besah sich die Anweisungen von McGonagall nochmal, die diese ihnen als eine Art Checkliste noch gegeben hatte, und knabberte währenddessen an einem der Früchteriegel, doch sie konnte einfach nicht diese bescheuerte Idee aus ihrem Gehirn verbannen.

Schließlich gab sie es auf und ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen, bevor sie ihren Cardigan abstreifte und die Augen schloss. Schweißperlen rannen bereits ihren Nacken hinunter. Es war wirklich ein heißer Sommertag. Schon die ganze Zeit war das Wetter so. Mal schwül, mal trocken, mal gewittrig. Aber immer heiß.

Deshalb konnte sie die anderen Gryffindors wirklich verstehen. Die Erstklässler jagten sich am Ufer durchs Wasser, die Viertklässler veranstalteten Wasserschlachten in den Innenhöfen und die Siebtklässler wollten eben feiern. Den Sommer genießen. Wieso konnte sie das nicht? Sie gab es nur wirklich ungern zu, aber irgendwie war die Idee schon verlockend. Nur, dass sie natürlich wusste, dass sie Unsinn war. Es könnte Spaß machen, vor allem mit dem Wissen, etwas Verbotenes zu tun – zumindest verstand sie, dass andere daran Spaß hätten. Sie nicht. Sie mochte die Regeln. Sie wollte sie nicht brechen, dazu waren sie nicht da.

Und genau deshalb war es auch eine idiotische Idee! Schwänzen! Am letzten Schultag! Ganz bestimmt nicht das, was eine Hermine Granger an dem Tag tun würde, an dem sie ein letztes Mal Unterricht haben würde. Ihren geliebten Unterricht … Andere würden melancholisch bei dem Anblick des Gemeinschaftsraums und Quidditchfelds werden, sie würde das vor allem, wenn sie morgen ein letztes Mal Flitwick lauschen würde. Ein letztes Mal Notizen machen, ein letztes Mal aufzeigen und wie immer die richtige Antwort geben. Das war ihr Sommer.

Sie merkte, wie sie langsam wegdämmerte. Die Hitze und ihr (zugegeben) momentan ausgeprägter Schlafmangel machten es so leicht, einfach einzuschlafen. Sie würde diese Idee vergessen und kurz die Augen zumachen, wie man so schön sagte. Nur ganz kurz …

Und in dem Moment knallte die Tür gegen die Wand und ließ sie aufschrecken. Eine Person – ein Junge – huschte in den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, bevor er sich an sie lehnte und lauschte. Auf dem Gang war ein Fluchen und Schimpfen zu hören, bei dem Hermine eigentlich Punkte hätte abziehen gehen müssen, und schnelle Schritte eilten vorbei.

Als sie weg waren, seufzte der Junge erleichtert auf und drehte sich um. Verdutzt musterte er sie.

„Granger", sagte er.

ooooo

„Granger", sagte Blaise Zabini und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anzustarren. Was tat er hier? Oder war er gar nicht hier und sie schlief in Wirklichkeit noch?

Doch da hob er plötzlich die Hand vor das Gesicht und machte dieses komische Geräusch, das eine Mischung aus Schnauben, Kichern und Prusten war. „Du hast da was …", prustschnicherte er und deutete auf seinen eigenen Mundwinkel.

Verwirrt fasste Hermine an die Stelle und lief rot an. Sabber. Sie hatte gesabbert. Und Blaise Zabini hatte es gesehen! Peinlich berührt wischte sie das Beweisstück weg und sprang auf die Beine, um etwas selbstbewusster zu wirken.  
„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie barsch, was gar nicht so leicht war, weil er immer noch schmunzelte.  
„Hatte ein kleines Problem, das ich abhängen musste", erwiderte er lapidar. „Und du, Schulsprecherin? Nickerchen auf deine alten Tage?"

Alte … Tage? Hatte er sie gerade eine Oma geschimpft?

Vor Wut blähte sie die Nasenlöcher. „Das geht dich gar nichts an! Aber als Schulsprecherin, wie du schon so richtig bemerkt hast, geht es _mich_ sehr wohl etwas an, wenn du etwas Verdächtiges tust. Also, was war das bitte schön?" Sie deutete auf die Tür.

Sein Lächeln ließ sich allerdings nicht in die Schranken weisen. „Etwas Verdächtiges? Drückst du dich immer so aus?"  
„Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man mir andauernd mit Gegenfragen antwortet. Ein letztes Mal: Was hast du ohne Erlaubnis in den Schulsprecherräumen zu suchen?"

„Ich verstecke mich", sagte er und schlenderte neugierig zu den Früchteriegeln, von denen er sich einen nahm und ihn, statt wie jeder normale Mensch zu essen, auf seinem Zeigefinger balancierte.

„Vor wem?"

„Meiner Schwester. Hab ihren Freund 'beleidigt'."

Stimmt, sie erinnerte sich dunkel an eine weitere Zabini auf Hogwarts. Sie war in der Fünften oder so und ging mit einem Ravenclawspieler, über den Ginny sich oft aufregte, weil er zu Fouls neigte.

„Dafür sollte ich dir eigentlich Punkte abziehen", sagte sie kalt und schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm den Früchteriegel abzunehmen.

„Dafür, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit über den Armleuchter gesagt habe? So streng kannst selbst du nicht sein, Granger. Obwohl …" Sein Blick glitt über ihre bis oben hin zugeknöpfte Bluse, den Rock, den sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen auf normaler Länge trug, und die graue Strumpfhose.

Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich unwohl und trat schnell zurück, um nicht so klein neben ihm zu wirken. Wenigstens das nicht, denn auch ansonsten strahlte er diese typische Gelassenheit eines Menschen aus, der sich viel zu wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Deshalb hatte sie vermutlich nie etwas mit ihm zu tun. Und wegen der kleinen Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war. Zugegeben, ein gut aussehender Slytherin, mit dieser olivfarbenen, gebräunten Haut, den dunkelbraunen Haaren und den dunklen Augen. Und schlau war er auch, zumindest gemessen daran, dass er direkt hinter ihr in der Notenrangfolge stand. Aber eben ein Slytherin.

„Dafür sollte ich dir wiederum Punkte abziehen. Du solltest etwas respektvoller sein. Und jetzt verlass, bitte, diese Räume. Du hast hier keinen Zutritt."

„Wie, du lässt mich davonkommen? Obwohl du ansonsten immer ach so regelverliebt und streng bist? Sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen?"

„Okay, das reicht", sagte sie mit schneidender Stimme. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und jetzt raus hier."

Zabini hob lachend die Arme und ging Richtung Tür. Gerade, als sie schon dachte, er würde an ihr vorbeigehen, wandte er sich aber plötzlich um und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. „Und was, wenn ich nicht gehe?"

„Dann ziehe ich dir noch mehr Punkte ab", meinte sie defensiv und machte, ihre Abneigung verdeutlichend, einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wenn ich dann immer noch nicht gehe?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, während er die Distanz wieder aufholte.  
Hermine schluckte und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „Dann darfst du dich auf Nachsitzen bei Filch freuen."

Ein Duft stieg ihr in die Nase, der sie etwas schwindelig werden ließ. Es roch wie ein Sommerabend … nur süßer, herber. Erst hier wurde ihr klar, dass es _sein_ Geruch war. Ihr Blick traf auf seinen und sie verhakten sich ineinander. Verdammte Hormone … aber er hatte echt ein fesselndes Gesicht.

„W-Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?", fragte sie rau.

„Ich teste meine Grenzen aus. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal probieren …" Damit zwinkerte er ihr zu und trat urplötzlich zurück. Es war, als wäre sie aus einer Trance gerissen worden. Er ging zur Tür und mit der Hand auf der Klinke drehte er sich nochmal um. „Oder vielleicht … hast du auch einfach zu viel Angst?"

Und mit einem „Wir sehen uns, Schulsprecherin" ließ er sie zurück. Sie atmete schwerfällig aus. Was war das denn gewesen? Was dachte der sich? Sie hatte ja wohl keine Angst. Wovor auch? Er benahm sich lächerlich.

Obwohl er für einen Slytherin ganz schön umgänglich war – er hätte sie auch beschimpfen oder angreifen können. Hatte er aber nicht. Trotzdem würde sie sich von ihm fernhalten.

ooooo

An diesem Abend betrat sie erst spät den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn Ernie und sie hatten letztendlich doch noch ein paar Details ändern und genau absprechen müssen. So war es später geworden, vor allem, da Ernie auch noch weggemusst hatte und sie den Rest allein hatte erledigen müssen.

Müde massierte sie sich nun im Gehen die Schulter und schleppte sich zur Treppe zu den Schlafsälen, als ihr ein kleiner Schatten auf der Fensterbank auffiel, der nun auf sie zuhuschte. Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„N' Abend, Krummbein. Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?" Der Kater maunzte halb schnurrend und rieb den Kopf an ihrer Hand, während sein pelziger Schwanz träge Bewegungen machte.

„Die anderen sind wohl alle schon schlafen. Kommst du mit nach oben? Ich bin etwas erschöpft", murmelte sie und gähnte. Er hob nur noch kurz die Pfote und kratzte sie in seiner typischen Art, dann schritt er davon.

Sie sah ihm nachdenklich nach. Er wartete immer, wenn sie spät kam. Das hatte er früher nie, aber seitdem sie allein und nicht mit Harry und Ron von einer nächtlichen Mission zurückkehrte, war er immer da. Hermine wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte, aber sie freute sich jedes Mal.

Ausgelaugt machte sie sich nun auf den Weg nach oben und zog sich möglichst leise um, bevor sie ins Bett fiel. Sie war so müde, dass sie gerade noch einen Blick auf ihren Wecker werfen konnte. In sieben Stunden musste sie aufstehen.

ooooo

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ginny am nächsten Morgen besorgt.

Sie lächelte verspannt und nickte. Sie waren gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, den Jungs hinterher, die schon vorgerannt waren.

„Klar, mir geht's prima. Hatte nur etwas wenig Schlaf."

Ihre Freundin verzog ungläubig das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Sie wusste, dass sie das gar nicht mehr brauchte, denn es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Auch, wenn Hermines Gesicht Augenringe zierten, die erst nach den ersten zwei (oder drei) Kaffees verschwanden.

Sie betraten die Halle und ließen sich gegenüber von Ron und Harry nieder, die bereits eifrig Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade mampften und sich gleichzeitig über Quidditch unterhielten. Was Multitasking anging, war dies eine ihrer meist genutzten Leistungen.

„Hier", sagte Neville neben ihr und reichte ihr ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Sie dankte ihm und blätterte ihn auf. Seit dem Sturz von Voldemort waren meist nur noch Nachrichten über Verhandlungen und Verurteilungen von Todessern, kleinere Verbrechen oder der neusten Klatsch und Tratsch Rita Kimmkorns darin. Deshalb übersprang Hermine den größten Teil meist und sah sich als Erstes den Wirtschaftsteil an.

Sie hatte schon öfter in der Vergangenheit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einmal wie Bill bei Gringotts zu arbeiten, aber letztendlich hatte sie sich für ein Studium an einer der größten Magischen Universitäten Englands beworben. Nämlich an der Fakultät Heilung mit den Hauptfächern Zaubertränke und Fluchheilung. Nebenbei würde sie ein Praktikum im St. Mungos machen, zusammen mit Dean, der allerdings nur eine Ausbildung ohne Studium machen wollte.

Harry und Ron würden hingegen mit einem großen Teil der Widerstandskämpfer ins Ministerium kommen und sich der Aurorenabteilung anschließen, Ginny hatte bereits einen Platz im Team der _Holyhead Harpies_ sicher und Ernie würde in die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung gehen. Auch darüber hatte sie nachgedacht, doch sie wollte eigentlich nicht im Ministerium arbeiten.

Als ihr Magen knurrte, legte sie den Propheten schnell zur Seite und griff sich ein Brötchen und die Schale mit Gurken. Normalerweise machte sie sich gern Sandwiches zum Frühstück, heute hatte sie aber wohl keine Zeit dazu, denn ihr Hungergefühl nagte an ihr.

Sie nahm gerade den ersten Bissen, als Ginny fragte: „Seid ihr fertig, Jungs?"

Harry und Ron nickten und erhoben sich mit ihrer Freundin, die doch tatsächlich ebenfalls ihre Müslischale bereits geleert hatte. „Wir gehen schon mal vor, Hermine, wir müssen noch etwas erledigen."

Die Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn, doch da waren ihre Freunde schon losmarschiert. „Was wollt ihr um die Uhrzeit denn noch erledigen? Der Unterricht fängt doch gleich an!", rief sie ihnen nach, aber Ginny winkte lediglich noch.

Hermine schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über den Zeitungsartikel. Ein paar Minuten später kleckerte sie mit ihrem Kaffee und fluchte innerlich, doch sie hielt inne, als ihr etwas auffiel. Im Aufsehen hatte sie bemerkt, dass praktisch niemand mehr ihres Jahrgangs anwesend war. Es war noch früh – bis zum Unterricht war noch genug Zeit, dass die Siebtklässler in Ruhe frühstücken konnten. Das war komisch, denn normalerweise vertrödelten sie jede letzte Minute, bevor sie losgingen …

„Was …?", murmelte sie und schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab Richtung Kaffeefleck. Dann erhob sie sich und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war eh fertig und würde dem jetzt auf den Grund gehen.

Entschlossen stapfte sie los und musste auf dem Weg zweimal anhalten und Schüler zurechtweisen. Als sie dann beim Zauberkunstklassenzimmer ankam, war der Raum leer. Selbst Flitwick war noch beim Frühstück, obwohl es nur noch fünf Minuten waren. Das war wirklich alles sehr merkwürdig, geradezu verdächtig.

Aber sie hatte Ron und Harry doch bereits gesagt, dass diese Idee mit dem Schwänzen Unsinn war. Sie würden doch nicht … Nein, würden sie nicht. So etwas taten ihre Freunde nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn sie damit sie selbst allein lassen würden. Das wäre hinterhältig und niemand in Gryffindor war hinterhältig. Außer vielleicht Lavender, wenn es um die Badezimmerzeiten ging.

„Es wird schon nichts sein", dachte sie laut und entschlossen und begann, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Platz in der letzten Reihe (wo sie Ron und Harry zuliebe saß) und schlug ihr Zauberkunstbuch auf. Sie hatte eh noch diesen Absatz zu Ende lesen wollen …

Die Minuten verstrichen. Langsam wurde sie unruhig. Mit einem besorgten Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, dass weder die Slytherins, mit denen sie diesen Kurs hatten, noch ihre Hausgenossen, noch Flitwick anwesend waren. Mit den Augen verfolgte sie den Sekundenzeiger, dann hörte sie die Schulglocke. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen. Und sie war noch immer allein.

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sie fühlte sich etwas verraten. Was sollte das? Was war los? Aufgebracht schnappte sie sich ihren Kram, verstaute ihn wieder in ihrer Tasche und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Die sich in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Schnell sprang sie zurück, um nicht getroffen zu werden, und sah sich Angesicht zu Angesicht Blaise Zabini gegenüber. Schon wieder.

„W-Was tust du hier?", stotterte sie überrascht und griff sich erschrocken an die Brust.

Zabini schmunzelte. Er trug nicht seine Schuluniform, sondern ein dunkelblaues Shirt und … Badehosen? Ja, Badehosen, denn eine fröhliche Palme winkte ihr von seinem Oberschenkel entgegen. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Was bei Merlins …?", setzte sie an, doch er lehnte sich nur an den Türrahmen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Was glaubst du denn, Granger?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und machte schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen. „Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen, also würdest du-"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Er nahm ihr Handgelenk und senkte den Kopf, sodass sie beinahe auf Augenhöhe waren. „Ist aber eine kleine Geschichte."

„Lass mich los und rück mit der Sprache raus." Er ließ sie tatsächlich los.

„Nun, das gestern war nicht meine Schwester", meinte er lässig und strich ihr flinker, als sie hätte reagieren können, eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckte mal wieder gereizt. „Und weiter?"

„Es war Ginny Weasley, die ihrem Bruder nachgejagt ist, weil der von meiner Idee nicht begeistert war."

„Von welcher Idee? Und was hast du mit Ginny und Ron zu tun?"  
„Und Potter", ergänzte er und schien an dem Ganzen ziemlichen Spaß zu finden. „Ich bin den dreien zufällig begegnet und sie haben mir von ihrer Idee erzählt, die du abgeschlagen hast. Also hatte ich eine Idee."

„Du redest wirr, Zabini, die drei hätten keinen Grund, mit dir zu sprechen. Komm endlich zum Punkt und sag mir, wovon du eigentlich redest!"

„Dann komm mit und du erfährst es", grinste er und trat auffordernd einen Schritt in den Gang zurück.

Hermine zögerte. Was war das denn bitte schön für eine dämliche Geschichte? Und wieso waren ihre Freunde, geschweige denn Flitwick, noch nicht hier? Das könnte natürlich eine Falle sein, aber wenn er doch was wusste … Auch, wenn Zabinis Geschichte sich als Schwindel herausstellen sollte … sie wollte das alles hier wirklich wissen!

Sie seufzte und könnte sich für ihre Entscheidung selbst gegen die Stirn schlagen. „Schön", resignierte sie. „Aber mach's kurz."

Er lächelte. „Wie du wünschst."


	2. Die Schulsprecherin im Kampf

Er machte es kein bisschen kurz. Tatsächlich führte er sie erstmal durch die Gänge, während sie versuchte, ihm etwas Vernünftiges aus der Nase zu ziehen. Allerdings merkte sie schnell, wohin sie gingen: Sie waren in Richtung Eingangshalle unterwegs, denn sie stiegen so viele Treppen hinunter, dass Hermine langsam etwas ins Schwitzen kam. Vor allem bei seinen langen Schritten und dem immer noch verflucht warmen Wetter!

„Zabini, jetzt renn' doch nicht so und sag mir endlich, was du weißt!", knurrte sie irgendwann.

Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um. „Was, macht es dir etwa keinen Spaß?" Als sie schon anhalten wollte, um ihm eine Rede zu halten, lächelte er beschwichtigend und ging langsamer, bis sie nebeneinander laufen konnten.

„Also?", fragte sie eisern.

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte diese Idee. Ich dachte mir: Wenn selbst die _Gryffindors_ schwänzen wollen, wieso nicht der ganze Jahrgang? Und da du dich so gegen den Teil mit dem Schwänzen ausgesprochen hast, ich aber dachte, dass wir alle eine kleine Pause vertragen könnten, bin ich in meiner Position als braver, unauffälliger Schüler zu McGonagall gegangen und habe sie um Erlaubnis gebeten, den Morgen für die Siebtklässler freizustellen. Natürlich nur, um heute Abend zu organisieren."  
„Was soll heute Abend sein?", wollte Hermine skeptisch wissen.

„Das, was eigentlich heute Morgen sein sollte", erklärte er und unbemerkt waren sie in der Großen Halle angekommen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stieß er das Eingangsportal auf, zog sie nach draußen und … „Nur, dass dieses Mal alle Häuser zusammenarbeiten."

Und … er hatte recht. Alle waren hier. Hermine starrte auf die Szenerie vor sich. Sie trugen Tische, zauberten Girlanden an Bäume, schleppten Wasserkästen und lachten ausgelassen. Und man konnte kein bisschen mehr erkennen, wer zu welchem Haus gehörte. Allerdings waren bei genauerem Hinsehen auch Slytherins unter ihnen. Zu ihrer absoluten Überraschung: Sogar Malfoy, Pansy und Goyle. Wie war das möglich?

„Das … wer hat das organisiert?

„Das waren wir!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr und, als sie sich umwandte, standen dort, direkt neben ihr, Ginny, Harry, Ron und Ernie. Ihr Schulsprecherkollege lächelte breit, Ginny strahlte sie an und hängte sich an ihren Arm und Ron hatte stolz die Hände im Nacken verschränkt.

„Zabini hatte die Idee. Er meinte, du hättest Recht gehabt, und dass es auch anders gehen würde. Also haben wir uns das hier ausgedacht und die Häuser zusammengetrommelt", meinte Harry und breitete grinsend die Arme aus. Auch er trug Freizeitkleidung, genau wie alle anderen.

„Das …", sie schluckte. „Wieso habt ihr mir nicht Bescheid gesagt? Ich hätte doch helfen können. Ich bin doch Schulsprecherin!"

Ginny legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Du hattest doch schon so viel zu tun mit allem anderen. Und du warst dieses Jahr nur auf deine Aufgaben und die Schule konzentriert. Wir wollten … dir zeigen, dass du nicht alles machen musst. Und, dass wir auch etwas auf die Beine stellen können. Du sollst dich nicht für alles verpflichten."

Hermine fühlte sich etwas beklommen. Das hatten sie … für sie getan? Man hatte sie hier rausgehalten, damit sie sich keine Arbeit machen musste? Sie lächelte und fuhr sich fassungslos durchs Haar.

„Das ist … wirklich … Danke! Ich bin sprachlos."

Ihre Freunde wechselten einen zufriedenen Blick und Ron klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf die Schulter. „Hab heute einfach Spaß, ja?"

Sie nickte erschüttert.

„Dann lasst uns mal sehen, wo wir anpacken können!", rief Harry aus und mit einem Freudenschrei jagte Ginny ihm zum See nach. Ernie und Ron folgten den beiden lachend.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich erst jetzt an Zabinis Anwesenheit. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an. Aus ihm wurde sie nicht schlau. Was hatte er mit der Sache zu tun?

Der Slytherin grinste. „Du hast sie gehört. Guck gar nicht erst so und fang wieder mit dem Grübeln an – du solltest Spaß haben."  
„Aber-", fing sie schon an, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Wir sollten den anderen helfen gehen, was meinst du?", erklärte er gut gelaunt und machte sich schon auf den Weg. „Komm schon, Schulsprecherin, du bist doch ein Vorbild!"

Hermine schaute ihm ratlos nach und rieb sich den Nacken, dann folgte auch sie den anderen. Trotzdem … so leicht würde sie sich nicht abschütteln lassen!

ooooo

Sie musste zugeben: Es machte Spaß. Vor allem, weil sie es jetzt auch tun konnte, ohne gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen. Die Lehrer schauten einmal sogar kurz vorbei und ermahnten ihre beinahe ehemaligen Schüler, sich etwas zurückzuhalten, dann überließen sie ihnen die Sache.

Hermine währenddessen half Ginny, Hannah, Padma und Dean, ein Buffet auf die Beine zu stellen. Dafür schafften sie einiges zu Trinken aus der Küche an und ließen sich von den Hauselfen unter die Arme greifen, die bereitwillig hin und her eilten. Schließlich machten sie eine Pause für das Mittagessen und begaben sich für den Rest des Tages zurück ins Schloss. Hauptsächlich, weil es zu warm wurde, und alle lieber bis zum Abend warten wollten.

Diese Zeit wollte Hermine eigentlich nutzen, um Ginny über Zabini auszufragen – und das ominöse Gespräch zwischen ihren Freunden und dem Slytherin am gestrigen Tag. Allerdings hatte die Weasley schon etwas anderes geplant. Sie zerrte sie den anderen Mädchen hinterher in den Schlafsaal hoch, wo mit Badekleidung, Make-up und Badetüchern um sich geschmissen wurde. Ihre Freundin nötigte die Schulsprecherin doch tatsächlich, mehrere Bikinis anzuprobieren – als ob einer nicht reichen würde. Und als ob sie tatsächlich baden würden. Schließlich war sie so genervt, dass sie resolut einfach den nahm, den sie in dem Moment gerade trug, und erklärte sich bereit, Ginny bei ihrer Auswahl zu helfen.

Hermine hätte allerdings nie geglaubt, dass so etwas so lange dauern könnte. Ginny hatte eine Auswahl, als beinhalte ihr Koffer Madam Malkins gesamte Sommerkollektion. Und so dämmerte es wirklich schon langsam, als alle Mädchen bereit für den Abend (beziehungsweise die Nacht) nach unten kamen – die eifrig ausgesuchten Badesachen unter Kleidung verborgen. Ja, der Aufwand hatte sich wirklich gelohnt …

Gemeinsam mit den Jungen gingen sie nach unten, wo schon ein reges Treiben herrschte. Hatte man vorhin schon kaum erkannt, dass hier alle Häuser vertreten waren, erkannte man es jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr, denn alle mischten sich untereinander, als wären sie nur noch normale Menschen und keine teils verfeindeten Häuser. Hermine wusste nicht, wie die anderen das geschafft hatten, aber die Stimmung steckte an. Und sie würde ihre Fragen klären können, wenn sie Zabini später zur Rede stellen würde. Also würde sie sich jetzt erst einmal auf diesen Trubel einlassen.

Ihre Freunde zogen sie ans Buffet und bereits nach ein paar Sekunden hielt sie einen Becher mit kaltem Butterbier in der Hand und ließ sich neben Ginny auf eine große Picknickdecke plumpsen.

„Das war echt eine großartige Idee!", sagte die Rothaarige zufrieden und stupste sie an. „Lass uns heute Abend Spaß haben."  
Hermine lächelte verhalten und setzte sich etwas bequemer hin. Ginny hatte Recht: Sie würden heute Abend Spaß haben. Und dazu musste sie sich endlich mal etwas entspannen.

„Okay!", sagte sie also und stieß mit den anderen an. „Auf heute Abend!"

Glücklich ließ sich Ginny neben Harry auf die Decke fallen und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm, während Ron wieder zum Buffet verschwand. Die nächsten Minuten saßen die Freunde auf der Decke, unterhielten sich und lachten, wobei der See immer dunkler zu werden schien und die Lichter der Party spiegelte. Inzwischen waren die Musikverantwortlichen auch aufgetaucht und alle mit ihrem zweiten Becher bedient.

Hermine roch den Duft des warmen Sommerabends und konnte nicht sagen, dass sie diese Situation nicht genoss. Sie fühlte sich zwar unterschwellig immer noch etwas schuldig, weil sie ihren Freunden wohl Sorgen bereitet hatte, aber war deshalb umso entschlossener, sich nun zu entspannen. Und das tat sie – zu ihrer eigenen Freude. Obwohl sie morgen deswegen vermutlich noch einmal alles panisch würde nach Fehlern durchforsten müssen.

Derweil sammelte sich eine Gruppe von Jungen am Ufer des Sees und machte sie auf sich aufmerksam, als immer mehr Leute hinzukamen. Als plötzlich einer „Prügelei!" rief, runzelte sie die Stirn und bedeutete den anderen, dass sie kurz nach dem Rechten sehen würde.

Sie folgte zwei kichernden Hufflepuffmädchen aus der Sechsten (scheinbar war nicht nur der Abschlussjahrgang vertreten) und drängte sich an Terry Boot und Justin Finch-Fletchley vorbei. In der Mitte des Kreises aus Versammelten standen Seamus und Theodore Nott und schienen sich mit Blicken erdolchen zu wollen.

„Nimm das zurück, oder ich werde-"

„Was wirst du?", spottete Nott und lallte dabei schon etwas. „Ich hab doch nichts Falsches gesagt!"

Hermine verzog grimmig das Gesicht, richtete sich autoritär auf und fragte laut: „Was ist hier los?"

Seamus bemerkte sie und deutete auf den Slytherin. Seine Ohren waren röter, als Rons, wenn er sich aufregte. „Er hat gesagt, dass es kein Wunder wäre, dass Ernie unter deinem Kommando stünde – _weil er schwul wäre!_ "

„Stimmt doch auch! Macmillan ist die Frau und du der Mann, Granger. Das ist echt so _gay_ …"

Die Gryffindor verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und wag es nicht, heute Abend noch einmal aufzufallen, Nott, sonst schlepp' ich dich höchstpersönlich zu McGonagall! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Notts Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse und wankend tat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er über ihr aufragte. Er ließ seine Fäuste drohend knackend. „Ach ja, Granger? Bist du dir da sicher?"

Bevor Hermine auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, legte jemand von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter des Slytherins und zog ihn zurück.

„Du redest hier mit der Schulsprecherin, Nott. Zeig etwas Respekt", knurrte Zabini und starrte drohend auf ihn herab. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie groß er eigentlich war, aber er überragte selbst Nott.

Dieser riss sich nun von seinem Hauskameraden los und schimpfte irgendetwas von „Verrat" vor sich hin, indes er den Rückzug antrat und seinen Bierbecher achtlos ins Gebüsch warf. Hermine schnaubte und schrie ihm nach: „Zehn weitere, Nott! Ich warne dich!"

Dann wandte sie sich an Zabini und bemerkte nur am Rande, wie die Menge sich fast schon enttäuscht auflöste, während sie zu ihm aufschaute.

„Du also schon wieder", meinte sie mit einem Mundzucken und hob amüsiert die Augenbraue. Immerhin sollte sie sich heute ja entspannen.

Auch Zabini grinste schief. „Sieht so aus."

„Trifft sich aber gut. Dann kannst du mir ja jetzt ein paar Fragen beantworten …"

„Und wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass ich das auch tun werde?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen.

„Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass du dieses Spiel magst und darauf stehst, dir alles aus der Nase ziehen zu lassen. Hab ich nicht Recht?"

Mit einem fordernden Blick lief Hermine langsam los, schräg Richtung Party, und freute sich, als sie seine Schritte auf der feuchten Erde hinter sich hörte und er aufholte.

„Könnte sein. Du magst es aber auch, andere mit Fragen zu löchern – gib's zu."

Sie zuckte nur gespielt neutral mit den Achseln, sah ihn aber aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Also … wie hast du es, bis auf diese Aktion eben, hinbekommen, dass deine Hausgenossen sich uns anschließen?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Freibier", antwortete er leger und fügte zwinkernd hinzu: „Und vielleicht waren mein Charme und meine Redegewandtheit nicht ganz unbeteiligt."

Hermine musste lachen und blieb stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie schließlich. „Wieso … bist du hier?"

ooooo

Zabini sah mit gesenktem Blick zum See, sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er schien eine ähnliche Angewohnheit wie sie zu haben.

„Ist 'ne kleine Geschichte", wiederholte er seine Worte von vorhin.

„Na komm schon, erzähl's mir, Zabini. Wie wir gerade festgestellt haben, liebe ich Antworten auf meine Fragen." Hermine verschränkte fröstelnd die Hände hinter dem Rücken und legte abwartend den Kopf schief. Sie brannte wirklich auf seine Antwort, denn er war einfach so … merkwürdig! Fast schon rätselhaft. Und irgendwie sympathisch.

Letztendlich schnaubte er und kam langsam mit einem leichten Lächeln auf sie zu. „Was denkst du denn", begann er und hielt direkt vor ihr, „was ich hier tue?"

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich und sie sah beunruhigt zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck jagte ihr Schauder den Rücken hinab und sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn deshalb anzusprechen. Sie atmete tief ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir, immerhin habe ich zuerst gefragt."

Er kicherte und hob wieder die Hand, um ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen. Dieses Mal ließ er sie allerdings an ihrer Wange ruhen und seine Augen über jedes kleinste Detail ihrer Haut streichen. Es wunderte sie selbst, wieso sie nicht zurückwich. Doch stattdessen hielt sie nur den Atem an und blickte unsicher zu ihm auf. Was war das für ein komisches Gefühl? Und vor allem: Was tat er da? Kam er etwa … näher? Noch näher?

Statt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter, wie er es im Versammlungsraum getan hatte. Sein Atem kitzelte sie und seine Lider waren noch mehr gesenkt, als sie es sonst schon immer waren. Und sie schlossen sich gänzlich, als er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und seine Lippen sacht gegen ihre drückte, sie völlig aus der Fassung brachte, indem er sie lediglich küsste.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und hörte nur ihr eigenes Herz in ihrer Brust galoppieren. Denn … Zabini küsste sie. Ach du liebes Einhorn, und es war auch noch verdammt gut! Flatternd schlossen sich auch ihre Lider, während ihre Hände sich wie von allein zu seiner Brust hoben und sich in sein Shirt krallten. Kleine Blitze schossen durch ihren ganzen Körper und ließen alles in ihr vor Aufregung rebellieren.

Und so standen sie da und küssten sich, bis ihnen irgendwann der Atem ausging. Zitternd schnappte sie nach Luft und starrte ihn aufgewühlt an. Gedankenverloren strich er mit dem Daumen über ihr Gesicht und schien dabei auf jede ihrer Reaktionen zu achten.

„Wir … das …", stammelte sie keuchend und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Zabini küsste wortwörtlich atemberaubend! Und es fühlte sich einfach gut an … Aber was genau sollte das?! Hieß das, er … Oder war das nur eine Laune? Slytherins waren immerhin launisch. Und tolle Küsser, wie es den Anschein hatte. Aber immer noch Slytherins! Was hatte er damit bezwecken wollen? Hatte er das wirklich gewollt? Oder …

Tausend Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und verwirrt erwiderte sie seinen undurchdringlichen Blick. Wieso sagte er denn nichts?  
Doch er sagte auch weiterhin nichts. Denn er grinste amüsiert und fuhr ihr nun auch mit der anderen Hand durchs Haar. Sie hatte es sich von Mrs Weasley schneiden lassen, als sie in den Frühjahrsferien bei ihr gewesen waren, doch es war bereits nachgewachsen und kringelte sich wie eh und je. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören.

„Granger", flüsterte er dann doch, „wärst du sehr geschockt, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dich ernsthaft mag? Und, dass ich vermutlich seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres darauf warte, dir das endlich sagen zu können? Und", hier machte er eine Pause und brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr, „dass das hier kein Spiel ist?"

Hermine schloss überrumpelt die Augen und spürte nur seine Haut, die langsam über ihre strich. Er schob ihren Zopf zur Seite, die andere Hand lag noch immer an ihrer Wange. Und dann senkte er seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken und küsste die freigelegte Stelle. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihren Armen breit.

„Ich …", krächzte sie. „Du hast das …"  
„Für dich getan. So ziemlich, obwohl ich hoffe, dass ich daraus auch Profit schlagen kann. Denn glaub mir, ich warte schon eine ganze Weile …", murmelte er. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich überfalle."

Sie schluckte. Was sagte man in einem solchen Moment? Sie sah, wie er sich zurückzog, um ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du musst gar nichts sagen", sagte er, wie als Antwort auf ihre Gedanken. „Nur Ja, wenn ich dich jetzt frage, ob du morgen auf dem Fest mit mir tanzen würdest."

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde, und ließ schnell ihre Hände sinken. „Dann … dann frag …"  
Er prustschnicherte mal wieder, trat aber einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Blick direkt auf sie. Hermine vermutete, noch nie so intensiv angesehen worden zu sein.

„Würdest du morgen mit mir tanzen, Schulsprecherin?", fragte er gerade heraus, mit geröteten Wangen, und sie lächelte dem Boden zu.

„In Ordnung."

ooooo

Der See funkelte dunkel im Schein des Mondes und Hermine spazierte am Ufer entlang. Die Musik des Festes pulsierte durch den Boden und erreichte selbst sie, obwohl sie bereits ein gutes Stück entfernt war. Doch es störte sie nicht. Sie genoss diesen Duft nach Sommerabend … er roch dieses Mal ein bisschen anders. Süßlich und herb.

Verwirrt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. Da war er. Er ließ seine langen Beine baumeln, während er die Hände auf dem dicken Ast, auf dem er saß, abstützte. Mit einer federleichten Bewegung, als wäre es nichts, sprang er auf den Boden und richtete sich auf. Katzenhaft, elegant, als hätte er sein Leben nichts anderes getan. Dann kam er auf sie zu.

Als er Millimeter entfernt stehen blieb, blickte Hermine fasziniert in seine dunklen Augen und genoss seinen Geruch, der sie beide wie eine schützende Seifenblase umgab. Seinen intensiven, fast fiebrigen Blick, seine Wärme. Ja, er war so nah, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, selbst seinen Herzschlag zu spüren.

 _Aber das ist immer noch nicht nah genug …_

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte er die Hände um ihr Gesicht, beugte sich langsam hinunter. Er beobachtete ihren stockenden Atem und … lächelte, als er sie endlich, endlich küsste. Sofort war es, als wären sie ganz allein auf der Welt. Er küsste sie langsam und zart bis er mit seiner Zunge Einlass verlangte. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Lippen. Ihre Zungen begannen, einen Kampf auszutragen, tanzten umeinander und umschmeichelten sich in immerzu wechselndem Tempo.

Hermine stöhnte genüsslich auf und drückte sich an ihn, während er sie um die Taille fasste, seine Finger auf und ab streichen ließ. Seine eine Hand blieb an ihrer Hüfte liegen, die andere bahnte sich fast schon quälend langsam unter ihr Shirt und streichelte ihre heiße Haut, die sich unter seinen Berührungen noch aufzuheizen schien.

„Schulsprecherin …", murmelte er und mit dunklerer Stimme als sonst gegen ihren Hals, wo er eine feuchte Spur zu ihrem Schlüsselbein zog. Sie seufzte leise und ließ nun ebenfalls ihre Finger auf Wanderschaft gehen – über seine ausgeprägten Schultern, seinen Rücken und seine Brust.

„Halt die Klappe", keuchte sie und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu ihr hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Er protestierte nicht, schob ihr Shirt aber immer weiter nach oben, bis sie sich schließlich von ihm lösen musste, damit er es ihr ausziehen konnte. Der rote Stoff landete irgendwo am Ufer.

Hermine war nur froh, dass es warm war, denn ansonsten hätte sie angefangen zu zittern. Nicht, dass sie das unter seinem forschenden Blick nicht schon tat, der über ihre blasse Haut, das blaue Bikinioberteil und ihre Schultern glitt.

„Du …" Er klang ganz heiser. Sie musste lächeln und nestelte an seinem Shirt herum, das er sich prompt selbst über den Kopf zog. Dann küsste er sie wieder. Verlangend, heiß, unglaublich. Seine Küsse setzten die reinste Energie in ihr frei, die sich direkt in ihrem Unterleib zu sammeln schien. Seine Haut rieb an ihrer und bescherte ihr Gänsehaut.

Vor allem, als er über ihre Arme strich und in ihren Nacken griff, um das Band ihres Bikinis zu lockern. Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn mit halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Brust hob sich genauso schnell und unkontrolliert, wie ihre.

„Blaise …"

Ihr Bikinioberteil fiel zu Boden.

Und sie riss die Augen auf. Rote Vorhänge. Kein dunkler Himmel, keine Sterne, kein dunkler See. Sie war nicht unten auf den Ländereien. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. Im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Keuchend setzte sie sich auf und starrte an den Pfosten ihres Himmelbetts. Ihre Wangen waren ganz heiß und sie war immer noch erregt, während ihr Herz überlaut pochte. Vor Scham schlug sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und ließ sich mit einem Aufseufzen in die Kissen zurücksinken.

Sie hatte gerade von Blaise geträumt. Kein Wunder, nach dem gestrigen Abend. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse, seine sanfte Stimme – sie gingen nicht aus ihrem Kopf heraus. Und Merlin! Blaise! Jetzt nannte sie ihn auch noch beim Vornamen! Aber … Blaise … dieser Name ging ihr bis unter die Haut. Dabei hatte sie ihn bis vorgestern nicht einmal groß beachtet, geschweige denn gekannt.

Aber dieser Traum war … schön gewesen. Auch, wenn er wohl nicht so schnell Wirklichkeit werden würde. Wie gesagt: Sie kannten sich ja nicht mal! Und überhaupt … und trotzdem! Sie war irgendwie glücklich. Ihre Erregung legte sich zwar etwas (zumindest, wenn sie nicht wieder an die Szene zurückdachte), aber ihr Herz hörte nicht auf zu flattern. Vor Glück.

Hermine lächelte und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Sie war ja so was von bescheuert. Aber glücklich dabei. Und sie hatte sich ganz offensichtlich entspannt – vielleicht nicht gerade in dem Sinne, den ihre Freunde sich vorgestellt hatten, aber immerhin. Und sie würde ihn heute Abend wiedersehen … Und dabei hoffentlich nicht an ihren Traum denken müssen!  
Hastig sprang sie aus dem Bett und stolperte erstmal über ihre Schuhe, bevor sie sich ins Bad flüchten konnte. Sie brauchte eine kalte Dusche! Eine _sehr kalte_ Dusche!


	3. Schulsprecherin bis Mitternacht

Ihr Tag lief alles andere als gut. Zunächst einmal war sie völlig durch den Wind und stolperte ständig, lief sogar wortwörtlich einmal Gefahr, einer Säule „Guten Tag" zu sagen – falls ihr versteht, was ich sagen will.

Dann kam sie beinahe zu spät zum Frühstück, wo sie ihren Kaffee zweimal umkippte und sich einen Schluckauf holte, als Ginny sie fragte, wie sie den gestrigen Abend gefunden hatte. Und ihr Blick lag dabei auch noch zufällig auf Blaise, welcher sie natürlich in genau diesem Moment ansehen und amüsiert lächeln musste, was ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb und ein ziemlich detailliertes Bild ihres Traums in Erinnerung rief.

Als nächstes kam dann die Vertrauensschülerverabschiedung, bei der sie sich bei ihrer wohlüberlegten Rede ständig verhaspelte und Ernie ihr verwundert aushelfen musste, als sie auch noch ihre Karteikarten fallen ließ. Bei der Organisation des Elternempfangs, als alle Schüler der anderen Jahrgänge bereits abgereist waren, bat sie doch tatsächlich Hagrid, sich bei den Lehrern mal umzuhören, ob die Eltern schon angekommen seien, obwohl er eigentlich zum Bahnhof aufbrechen sollte, um eben diese willkommen zu heißen. Zum Glück konnte Ernie das regeln, der Hagrid zufällig über den Weg lief. Hätte sie ihn nicht gehabt, wäre ihr Tag wohl noch chaotischer verlaufen.

Langsam ärgerte sie sich wirklich über ihre bescheuerten Glücksgefühle. Die machten ihr gerade nichts als Ärger und das konnte sie kein bisschen gebrauchen! Also versuchte sie, nicht an Blaise zu denken und ihm irgendwie nicht über den Weg zu laufen, und stürzte sich gewissenhaft in das Erledigen ihrer Aufgaben.

Schließlich hatte sie alles geschafft und konnte erschöpft ihr Mittagessen einnehmen. Ihre eigenen Eltern waren bereits angekommen, genauso wie alle anderen Eltern des Abschlussjahrgangs. Sie würden bis aller spätestens um zwei Uhr morgens bleiben, dann aber gehen – wenn die Schüler wollten, konnten sie dann auch direkt mitkommen. Wenn nicht, wie Hermine (die nicht apparieren, sondern ein letztes Mal mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren wollte), konnte man bis zum nächsten Morgen warten und erst dann abreisen.

Das Mittagessen überstand sie auch halbwegs gut. Sie unterhielt sich einfach mit ihren Freunden, Eltern und den Eltern ihrer Freunde und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen. Um nämlich bloß nicht in Richtung Slytherintisch zu sehen, wo Blaise mit seiner (wunderschönen, eleganten) Mutter, einem Mann, seiner Schwester und drei kleinen, etwas jüngeren Ausgaben seiner Selbst saß. Der Jüngste der winzigen Zabinis konnte gerademal fünf Jahre alt sein. Was man dazu sagen sollte: Der Mann sah ihnen allen kein bisschen ähnlich, denn er war blond, klein und muskulös. Die Zabinis waren allesamt dunkelhaarig, groß und eher schlank.

Okay … vielleicht hatte sie doch ein paar Mal in seine Richtung gesehen. Aber nur aus Versehen!

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie allein mit ihren Eltern im Schloss, wo sie ihnen (ganz voran) die Bibliothek, alle Unterrichtsräume, ihren Schlafsaal und die Kerker zeigte, bevor sie die Ländereien besichtigten. Dort trafen sie auf Luna, Mr. Lovegood und die Schar der Weasleys. Die Dursleys waren selbstverständlich nicht gekommen, weshalb Harry zwischen den ganzen Rotschöpfen geradezu untertauchte.

Trotzdem passte er dort hinein – wie immer. Er lächelte zumindest befreit, hatte seinen Arm praktisch die ganze Zeit um Ginny geschlungen und plauderte mit allen. Solange er glücklich war, konnte sie unbesorgt sein. Auch, wenn er sich dadurch sicher an Sirius, Lupin, Tonks und seine eigenen Eltern erinnern musste. Aber er nahm es gelassen, denn das hatte er immerhin sein ganzes Leben gemusst. Auch, wenn es schmerzhaft war.

Allerdings fiel eine Person besonders auf: Zu Harrys Abschluss hatte Andromeda den kleinen Teddy vorbeigebracht. Er hing mit großen Augen an Harrys 'Rockzipfel' und ließ sich nur von ihm, seiner Grandma und Ginny ansprechen. Bei allen anderen wechselten seine Haare zu einem scheuen Blassrosa und er klammerte sich an die Hand von Andromeda.

Dann wurde es Abend. Die jüngeren Kinder (bis auf Teddy) wurden nach Hause gebracht und zunehmend versammelten sich die Familienangehörigen in der Großen Halle, während die Schüler sich für die Zeugnisvergabe bereit machten. Die Aufregung wuchs und die Stimmen wurden lauter und chaotischer.

Um Punkt acht war es soweit. Geordnet in Reih und Glied schritt Hermine neben Ernie durch den Mittelgang nach vorne, allen anderen als Schulsprecherpaar voran. Der Schulchor, von Flitwick dazu überredet, für ihre Arbeit bis zum nächsten Tag bleiben und an der Abschiedsfeier teilnehmen zu dürfen, spielte ein melancholisches Lied und sie trugen alle ihre Schuluniformen mit ihren schwarzen Hogwartsroben darüber und die schwarzen Spitzhüte auf den Köpfen.

Hermine fühlte sich, wahrscheinlich nicht als Einzige, ein bisschen wie in ihrem ersten Jahr, als sie sich ordentlich rechts neben dem Lehrerpodest aufstellten und dem Hut lauschten, der nun das neue Lied sang, das er im nächsten Jahr für die Erstklässler singen würde. Sie suchte die Tische nach vertrauten Gesichtern ab und entdeckte ihre Eltern. Ihre Mutter winkte ihr glücklich zu und ihr Vater schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln, während sich kleine Tränen in ihrer beider Augen sammelten.

Sie musste den Blick abwenden, da auch ihre Augen zu brennen begannen. Hastig sah sie wieder zum Hut, der nun endete. Mit einem Schlucken und einem Nicken zu Ernie traten sie vor und hielten ihre Rede, die sie zusammen geschrieben hatten. Als sie geendet hatten, gingen sie, wie in Trance, zurück zu den anderen und warteten, bis auch ihre Namen aufgerufen wurden, um ihr Zeugnis überreicht zu bekommen.

Und dann rief McGonagall tatsächlich: „Granger, Hermine!" Mit zitternden Knien und ehrlicher Dankbarkeit über ihre Robe, die das gut verbarg, schritt sie nach vorne und ließ sich von der Schulleiterin die Hand schütteln. „Gute Arbeit, Miss Granger", flüsterte sie ihr zu. Und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man auch bei ihr Tränen erkennen.

Hermine lächelte und mit einem tiefen Atemzug verließ sie das Podest wieder. Sie war nun keine Schülerin mehr. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Trotz all ihrer Probleme in ihrer Schulzeit, trotz des Krieges. Und so beobachtete sie, wie irgendwann Harry, dann Ginny, dann Ron und ganz am Schluss Blaise aufgerufen wurden.

„Hermine!", schluchzte Ginny und stürzte sich in ihre Arme, als McGonagall mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Tische verschwinden ließ, um das Fest zu eröffnen.

Hermine lachte und umarmte ihre Freundin zurück, dann Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville und eigentlich alle. Ihr fielen schon langsam die Arme ab, aber das Umarmen nahm kein Ende. Auch ihre Eltern drückten sie fest, ihr Vater brauchte sogar ein Taschentuch und ihre Mutter erdrückte sie fast, während Ernie sich bereits mit Seamus knutschend in eine Ecke verdrückt hatte.

Schließlich legte sich aber selbst diese Aufregung und die Menschen begannen endlich, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, zu tanzen und sich an die kleinen Tische zu verteilen, die herumstanden. Harry und Ron, die mit den anderen Weasleybrüdern ins Gespräch vertieft waren, blieben noch stehen, während Ginny, Hermine, Andromeda, Teddy und Mr und Mrs Weasley sich schon mal einen Tisch suchten.

„Das war wirklich …", Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „ich glaub, ich brauch doch noch ein Taschentuch."

Grinsend kramte Hermine in ihrer Perlenhandtasche und reichte ihrer Freundin eines. „Nimm das. Ein Glück bin ich nicht so rührselig, wie du, sonst wären sie uns schon ausgegangen."

„Ja, danke." Ginny trocknete vorsichtig ihre Wangen und tupfte an den Rändern ihres Make-ups herum, das zum Glück wasserfest gezaubert war. „Aber du bist auch doof. Du könntest ruhig auch mal weinen, dann stünde ich nicht so als Heulsuse da."  
„Ach was, selbst Justin hatte Tränen in den Augen, da kannst du das erst recht. Und du bist doch keine Heulsuse."  
„Na ja, wie man's nimmt. Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal, während wir auf unsere Getränke warten", sie warf einen stechenden Blick zu den Jungs, „wie fandest du gestern Abend?"  
Hermine schluckte und wandte das Gesicht ab. „E-Es war … schön?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich zu ihr, um die anderen am Tisch nicht auf das Gespräch aufmerksam zu machen. „Ist etwas? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit etwas komisch."  
Sie seufzte und nickte langsam. „Ja, ich glaub … sieh mal, gestern Abend war da was …"  
„Mit einem Kerl?!" Die Rothaarige riss die Augen auf, sprach aber zum Glück mit gesenkter Stimme.

Sie nickte ein weiteres Mal. „Ja. Blaise wa-"  
„Zabini?!"

„Ja, doch! Und jetzt sei ruhig, oder willst du, dass das alle mitkriegen?" Eindringlich rückte sie näher. „Er hat mich geküsst. Und …" Sie errötete.

„Was? Was, _und_?" Ihre Freundin machte einem quietschenden Flummi Konkurrenz.

„Er … hat mir gesagt, dass er mich schon länger mag. Und er will heute mit mir tanzen", platzte es aus Hermine heraus und sie schüttelte schockiert über sich selbst den Kopf, rot wie das Gryffindor-Wappen auf ihrer Brust.

Ginny quiekte auf und warf die Arme um sie. „Wie schön für dich! Ich freu mich so!"  
„Was? Aber bist du denn nicht überrascht?"

„Na ja …" Schnell lehnte sie sich zurück und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Was? Ginny?", drängelte Hermine und hielt den Atem an, als ihre Gegenüber aufsah.

„Wir haben uns doch vorgestern unterhalten. Und da hat er … so Andeutungen gemacht. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, wieso er das tun will, hat er dann diese Sache gesagt. Wir dachten ja, er würde uns eine Falle stellen wollen, oder so, deshalb wollte ich das natürlich wissen. Und er hat einfach eiskalt gemeint, ich hatte richtig Gänsehaut", hier verstellte Ginny erfolgreich ihre Stimme, „ _Ich tue das für Granger, nur für Granger._ Ist das nicht süß?"

Hermine starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Blaise Zabini war einfach unfassbar. Wie konnte eine Person so viele Facetten haben, die wie gefühlte Kanonenkugeln auf sie abgefeuert wurden? Immer wieder.

„D-Das hat er …?", räusperte sie sich. In ihrem Bauch flatterte es geradezu vor einem Auflauf an Schmetterlingen. Ach herrje, Schmetterlinge …

Ginny nickte eifrig und grinste.

„Oh Mann … er … er ist wirklich …"

„Sexy?"

„Nein! Also auch, aber … er ist toll. Ich meine seinen Charakter. Ich glaube, ich … könnte ihn mögen."  
„Ernsthaft? Das ist ja … kyaa!"

Langsam wurde dieses Gespräch zu viel für Hermine – oder eher die Hormone, die hier reichlich ausgeschüttet wurden. Sie kratzte sich nervös am Hals und lächelte verlegen.

„Es ist aber … ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darauf einlassen soll. Ich bin so abgelenkt, seit er mich geküsst hat. Es kommt einfach so plötzlich und er ist viel weiter, als ich. Ich glaube einfach, er weiß ganz genau, was er will, und ich weiß dadurch gar nichts mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt noch ich bin."

Hilflos hob sie die Schultern. Ginny war mit einem Schlag ruhig und nahm ihre eine Hand in ihre.

„Das ist normal", meinte sie lächelnd und mit einer zärtlichen Stimme, die man nicht oft bei ihr zu hören bekam. „Vielleicht ist das nur so überraschend und neu, weil du das noch nicht kanntest. Du hast bisher eben nur Krum und meinen dämlichen Bruder gemocht und daraus wurde nie mehr. Es ist schön, wenn du jetzt Zabini magst. Gib euch doch einfach eine Chance und lern ihn und deine eigenen Gefühle erstmal kennen. Immerhin kommt jetzt der Sommer und du fängst erst im September mit deinem Studium an – du hast massig Zeit! Du solltest sie nutzen!"

Hermine lächelte und drückte die Hände ihrer Freundin. „Danke, Ginny. Du hast recht. Ich sollte mehr auf dich hören, denn anscheinend kann ich noch einiges von dir lernen. Auch wegen gestern … es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Sorgen bereitet habe. Ich denke, ich hab ein bisschen vergessen, wie es geht, sich von anderen unterstützen zu lassen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Und von mir kannst du noch was lernen, von uns allen!", kicherte Ginny, obwohl sie dabei einen ironischen Blick zu Ron warf, der nun mit zwei Bechern und Harry im Gepäck auf sie zustapfte. „Vielleicht sogar von Ronnie."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen und nahm den einen Becher von Ron entgegen, während Harry Ginny einen reichte, als sie bei ihnen ankamen.

„Was haben wir verpasst?"

Die Freundinnen tauschten einen Blick. „Nicht viel!"

ooooo

Der Abend schritt langsam, aber stetig voran. Der Stundenzeiger näherte sich mit Zuversicht der Zwölf und Hermine saß immer noch am selben Tisch, wie vor ein paar Stunden. Allerdings saß sie jetzt nicht mehr neben Ginny, sondern zwischen Ernie und Seamus.

„Findest du wirklich, du solltest so etwas sagen? Immerhin hast du mich wegen deinen Quidditchspielen auch ständig versetzt!", fauchte Ernie gerade, wobei sie darauf verzichtete, ihn zu korrigieren und auf die Genetiv-Form hinzuweisen.

Die beiden diskutierten nämlich bereits seit einer Weile, denn anscheinend hatten sie eine „Meinungsverschiedenheit" gehabt ( _keinen Streit_ , wie sie sie bereits angeschnauzt hatten), bei der es darum ging, dass Seamus etwas grimmig gewesen war, weil Ernie angefangen hatte, von der Organisation der Veranstaltungen zu erzählen. Dabei kam heraus, dass er eigentlich schon das ganze Jahr über beleidigt war, dass Ernie so viel gearbeitet hatte, und nun „meinungsverschiedenheiteten" sie darum, ob er das Recht dazu hatte.

Hermine seufzte. Die beiden schienen immer so glücklich, dabei hatten anscheinend selbst sie ihre Differenzen.

„Hermine, Schatz, kommst du mal?", rief in diesem Moment ihre Mutter. Sie stand etwas abseits mit ihrem Vater und Andromeda, die Teddy auf Harrys Schoß geparkt hatte.

Erleichtert stand sie auf und ging zu den dreien, wobei Seamus und Ernie sie zum Glück nicht groß beachteten. „Was gibt es?", fragte sie.

„Andromeda hat gerade erzählt, dass sie mal an deiner Universität unterrichtet hat. Ist das nicht großartig? Ihr könntet euch darüber austauschen!"  
„Oh, wirklich? Sie müssen mir unbedingt davon erzählen."  
„Sicher doch, aber würdest du mir vorher noch einen Elfenwein holen?"

Hermine nickte strahlend und nahm ihr Glas entgegen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Getränketheke machte. Dort waren, genau wie vor einer Stunde, Megan und Anthony aus ihrem Jahrgang immer noch an der Arbeit, denn sie waren bis Mitternacht für die Getränke eingeteilt. Sie teilte ihnen ihren Wunsch mit, musste aber erstmal warten, da der Elfenwein gerade ausgegangen war und Megan neuen holen musste. Anthony bediente währenddessen Professor Sinistra und ihren Ehemann.

„Granger, ertränkst du deinen kläglichen Rest Selbstwertgefühl?"

Sie wandte sich überrascht um und erkannte Nott, der mit einem leeren Glas darauf wartete, bestellen zu können. „Wirklich sehr freundlich, Nott."

„Keine Sorge, ich wollte nicht freundlich sein", knurrte er. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dich besser zurückhalten, denn du bist jetzt keine Schulsprecherin und ich kein Schüler mehr. Du kannst mir gar nichts."

Sie schnaubte. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher."

Nott lehnte sich vor und stützte sich in einer eindeutigen Geste neben ihr auf dem Tisch mit den Getränken ab. Anzüglich musterte er erst eingehend ihren leichten Ausschnitt, dann wanderten seine Augen in ihr Gesicht und er schnaubte.

„Wenn du nicht so eine prüde Schlampe wärst, könntest du mich fast antörnen", spottete er leise und ihr schlug sein alkoholisierter Atem entgegen. „Aber kaum sieht man dir ins Gesicht, möchte man dich vollreihern."

Hermine schluckte und merkte, dass ihre Augen brannten. Nicht einmal, dass er sich gerade selbst widersprochen hatte, indem er sie eine „prüde Schlampe" nannte, konnte sie aufheitern.  
„Lass das, Nott, oder-"  
„Ja? Was dann? Weißt du, vielleicht bist du doch gar nicht so schlecht … Wenn du so guckst, vergisst man glatt, wie dreckig dein Blut ist."

„Nott!", sagte sie warnend, aber zittrig, und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder von ihren Gedanken freizubekommen. Wieso konnte sie nicht gerade, in diesem Moment, ihren sonst immer gegenwärtigen Mut zusammenkratzen? Wenn sie von Todessern verfolgt wurde, war er da, aber wenn eine Kakerlake wie Nott sie belästigte, dann …

 _Reiß dich zusammen, Hermine!_

Der Slytherin kam noch näher und schnupperte an ihrem Hals. „Für eine Bitch riechst du sogar noch ganz gut … Ist das, weil du dein Schulsprecherabzeichen abgegeben hast, oder hat jemand dich endlich mal auf deinen Platz verwiesen? Sag mir nicht, Zabini hat es dir-"

„Nott, wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, reiß ich dir dein kostbarstes Stück ab. Lass sie los, und zwar sofort", drohte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Hermine, die Schweißperlen über ihren Rücken laufen spürte, atmete bebend aus, als Nott sich ein Stück zurücklehnte, um über die Schulter zu sehen. Trotzdem war er immer noch zu nah.

„Was für ein Zufall, wir sprachen gerade von dir, Blaise. Liege ich richtig damit, dass du die kleine Zicke gezähmt hast?" Ein arrogantes Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht.

Blaise verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Sein dunkles Haar stand etwas wirr von seinem Kopf ab, doch selbst, wenn er nicht aufrecht und angespannt vor ihnen gestanden hätte, hätte er damit unter keinen Umständen weniger ernst zu nehmend ausgesehen.

„Ich sage es nicht gern noch einmal, aber lass deine Finger von ihr."  
„Wenn nicht?"  
Er knurrte etwas Undeutliches, dann packte er seinen Hauskameraden am Kragen. „Ich sagte, du lässt sie los, _Theodore_."

Die beiden starrten sich wütend an, doch schließlich trat Nott einen Schritt zurück und warf sein leeres Glas Anthony zu, der es gerade so und mit einem Hechtsprung noch fing.

„Schon gut, du kannst sie ja haben. Sie ist eh 'ne Schlampe."

Blaise ballte bereits die Fäuste und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, da packte Hermine ihn am Ärmel und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Dann deutete sie auf Professor McGonagall, die auf sie zusteuerte und die Stirn in Furchen gelegt hatte.

Hermine wandte sich an Nott. „Du solltest gehen, außer, du willst mit McGonagall weitersprechen." Ein Glück hatte sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

Der Slytherin schaute zu der Schulleiterin rüber, dann rümpfte er die Nase und spuckte auf den Boden. „Schlammblut", brummte er, bevor er grob ein paar Umstehende auf dem Weg anrempelte und davonmarschierte.

Befreit atmete Hermine aus und setzte ein Lächeln auf, als McGonagall bei ihnen ankam.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger?"

„Selbstverständlich, Professor. Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Jetzt nutzte sie schon Seamus' und Ernies Formulierungen …

McGonagall nickte steif und wandte sich mit einem „Gut, aber sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn nicht" ab. Blaise währenddessen musterte sie schweigsam und mit gehobener Augenbraue. Er ließ sich wohl nicht so leicht zufriedenstellen, wie ihre ehemalige Lehrerin.

„Guck nicht so", sagte sie ausweichend. „Ich will nur kein Aufsehen wegen so etwas erregen."  
„Der Typ hat dich gestern bedroht und gerade eben belästigt. Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass dir das Spaß gemacht hat?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", beteuerte sie schnell und mit erhobenen Armen.

„Dann hattest du also auch keine Angst?" Er trat näher und drängte sie, fast wie Nott eben, gegen den Tisch. „Ist das okay für dich, wenn jemand das macht?"

Eindringlich musterte er sie und stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben ihr ab, sodass sie nicht ausweichen konnte. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde und ihr Herz aufgeregt schlug. Das hier fühlte sich definitiv nicht wie das an, das Nott getan hatte.

„Ich …", flüsterte sie und schüttelte schon als Antwort den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Angst."  
„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?", flüsterte er wieder mit dieser rauen, sexy Stimme und kam immer näher. Ihre Gesichter waren Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie in dem dunklen Braun seiner Augen versinken. Und ein bisschen an den Traum erinnert, zugegeben. Sofort stieg ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

„Nein …", hauchte sie.

Blaise nickte langsam und zufrieden, ließ sie aber immer noch nicht frei. Und Hermine würde wohl lügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, sie würde sich das nicht genauso wünschen.

„Schulsprecherin", murmelte er leise und hob bereits die Hand in ihre Richtung …

„Der Elfenwein ist da!", rief Hannah und riss die beiden aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Fast schon widerwillig ging Blaise auf Abstand, während Hermine sich erschrocken zu ihren Mitschülern umdrehte. Peinlicherweise stellte sie dabei fest, dass Anthony sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte, während Hannah wegen des kleinen Fasses in ihren Armen nichts sehen konnte. Dieses stellte sie jetzt fröhlich auf dem Tisch ab und nahm Hermine, nichts bemerkend, das Glas aus der Hand, um es aufzufüllen und ihr wiederzugeben.

Als Hermine es nur zögernd nahm und sie ihre gerötete Haut bemerkte, wurde Hannahs Miene fragend. „Ist etwas? Geht es dir nicht gut, Hermine?"

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Doch, doch. Danke, Hannah."  
Damit ging sie schnell an Blaise vorbei und bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, ihr zu folgen. Er schien den Hinweis zu verstehen, denn er tat es ohne weiteres und holte sogar auf, um an ihrer Seite laufen zu können.

„Das … ähm … d-danke. Also, wegen Nott!", stammelte Hermine schließlich und strich sich nervös ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Hätte sie doch nur nicht Mrs Weasley diese komischen kurzen Strähnen vorne schneiden lassen, dann hätte sie nie diese Angewohnheit entwickelt.

Blaise nickte schweigend und antwortete nicht. Er sah sie, um genau zu sein, nicht mal an. Schnell sah auch sie nach vorne und fragte sich augenblicklich, ob er doch noch wütend auf sie war, weil sie Nott nicht verpfiffen hatte. Oder war es, weil Anthony sie angestarrt hatte? War er sauer auf sie oder auf Anthony oder …? Argh, in ihrem Kopf ratterte es mal wieder ununterbrochen!

Kurz vor ihrem Tisch blieb sie stehen und auch Blaise stoppte mit ihr. „Da vorne sind meine Eltern. Ich … der ist eigentlich für Andromeda, eine Freundin von uns. Sie ist die Großmutter von Harrys Patensohn und-"

„Ich weiß, wer Andromeda Tonks ist."

Hermine hörte auf mit dem Geplapper und sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher?"  
„Wir sind beide Reinblüter. Da kennt man sich halt."

„Oh, stimmt …" Das hatte sie vergessen. Oder verdrängt? Ja, konnte durchaus sein. Aber das änderte an dem Gefühl, das er in ihr auslöste, auch nichts. Er machte sie so nervös und brachte alles durcheinander! Und wieso war er jetzt so komisch? Er war so sympathisch, charmant, so heldenhaft, so liebevoll gewesen! War das etwa plötzlich vorbei, wie bei einem On-Off-Schalter?

Blaise wandte das Gesicht ab. „Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, Schulsprecherin."

Oh.

„Ich …" Sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht anlügen, also senkte auch sie ihren Blick. So standen sie da und starrten beide Löcher in den Boden. Beziehungsweise sprachen zu ihm, denn sie zwang sich dazu, zu sagen: „Ich war nur etwas verwirrt und hatte viel zu tun."

„Ah …", murmelte er und blickte plötzlich auf. „Habe ich dich gestern überrumpelt?"  
„Ein bisschen", gab sie nach kurzem Zögern zu.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich habe nur …" Aufgewühlt fuhr er sich durch die Haare und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Hermine konnte nicht anders: Sie musste aufsehen und ihn anschauen. Das war ja richtig süß, wie er sich gerade verhielt … Dieser verlegene, aber gleichzeitig entschlossene Blick. Fast schon trotzig.

„Ich habe nur schon lange darauf gewartet, dich anzusprechen, und dann konnte ich mich gestern nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich wollte dich eigentlich erst heute Abend ansprechen, dich zum Tanzen auffordern oder so, und jetzt überfalle ich dich schon zum zweiten Mal. Das eben tut mir auch leid."  
Sie war ehrlich gesagt etwas sprachlos. Er war gar nicht nur der freiheitsliebende, lockere Slytherin, den sie in ihm zu sehen geglaubt hatte, sondern um einiges gedankenvoller. Selbst er schien sich Gedanken zu machen – viel mehr, als sie gedacht hatte.

„W-Wieso erst heute Abend?", brachte sie schließlich mit Mühe heraus. Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt stattdessen an ihn gedrückt und ihm die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt … oh Gott, was hatte sie da gerade für Gedanken?

„Ich wollte warten, bis wir nicht mehr so unter diesem Druck zwischen den Häusern stehen", erklärte er und wurde noch verlegener. Er war … zum Anbeißen!

Hermine starrte mit tellergroßen Augen zu ihm auf, während er sich unter ihrem Blick wand. Er hatte sich solche Gedanken um sie gemacht und sie hatte es nie gemerkt! Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er ein typischer Slytherin war: Distanziert, kalt, hinterlistig, zugegeben schlau, aber auch fies. Aber er war definitiv kein Draco Malfoy – oder (nach den neuesten Entwicklungen) gar ein Theodore Nott!

„D-Du … du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich war schon überrumpelt, aber mir hat es g-gefallen. Du …" _küsst fantastisch?_ „Du bist wirklich nett! Ich bin froh, dass du in den Versammlungsraum geplatzt bist."

Was sie daran erinnerte, dass er sie sabbern gesehen hatte … Peinlich. Daran hatte sie sie beide jetzt eigentlich nicht erinnern wollen. Vor allem war es peinlich, weil sein Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckte, was wohl hieß, dass er sich auch daran erinnerte.

Mit diesem schiefen Grinsen näherte er sich ihr wieder. „Und ich bin froh, dass du da keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hattest", sagte er lässig und legte einen Arm um ihren Taille, um sie an sich heranzuziehen. „Willst du jetzt mit mir tanzen, Schulsprecherin?"

Sie nickte. Fast schon etwas zu begeistert. „Ja! Ich meine …"

Doch er prustschnicherte nur erneut und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand, das sie beinahe vergessen hatte und langsam Gefahr lief, einen Teil seines Inhalts zu verlieren, da sie es so schief hielt. Was sollte sie sagen … er ließ sie halt nicht kalt. Im Gegenteil.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihr das bringen", meinte Hermine schweren Herzens, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer?" Damit schnippte er mit seinem Zauberstab und das Glas schwebte unbeschwert in Richtung Andromeda, wobei es sich fast schon tänzelnd und, ohne einen Tropfen zu verlieren, über die Menge hinweg bewegte, die es nicht mal beachtete.

Hermine hätte zu gern Andromedas Gesicht gesehen, bei der sie sich wohl später würde entschuldigen müssen, doch da wirbelte Blaise sie schon über die Tanzfläche. Sie liebte tanzen und er … war, wenn er kein Malfoy oder Nott war, auch kein Ron. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Sie musste lächeln und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Auch, als sie langsamer tanzten, war ihr immer noch schwindelig. Denn er war weder Nott, noch Malfoy, noch Ron, noch sonst _irgendeiner_. Er war einfach Blaise. Und Blaise war der Junge, in dessen Nähe ihr Herz zu flattern begann.


	4. Keine Schulsprecherin mehr

„Hermine!"

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich nervös auf dem Treppenabsatz der Veranda um und blickte zu ihrer Mutter hoch, die im Türrahmen ihres Hauses stand, den Kochlöffel noch in der Hand.

„Du hast deine Jacke vergessen", meinte sie tadelnd.  
„Oh." Hermine atmete innerlich auf. Sie hatte schon gedacht, ihre Mutter wolle sie trotz des Sieges bei ihrer gestrigen Diskussion zurückhalten. „Es ist ja nur ein kurzer Weg und ich appariere. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie brauche." Vor allem, weil immer noch Hochsommer war.

„Aber du solltest sie trotzdem dabei haben. Sie haben heute Gewitter angekündigt."  
Geschlagen nickte Hermine und ließ sich ihre Jacke von der Garderobe reichen. Sie wollte ihr keinen Grund geben, jetzt doch noch Nein zu sagen. Ihr Argument gestern „Aber wir kennen den Jungen und seine Familie doch gar nicht" war nicht leicht zu bekämpfen gewesen. Vor allem, da ihr Vater derselben Meinung gewesen war und sie nur mit dem Gegenargument „Ihr habt ihn auf der Abschlussfeier gesehen" dagegenstemmen konnte. Und mit der Tatsache, dass sie volljährig und vernünftig und Blaise „wirklich nett" war. Und, dass zumindest sie beide sich schon öfter getroffen hatten, es also nicht ihr erstes Treffen war.

Wenn sie an diese Treffen zurückdachte, hätte sie am liebsten aufgeseufzt. Sie hatte gelernt, dass er genauso verwirrend war, wie sie festgestellt hatte, aber dafür umso mehr Schönes immer wieder auftauchte, das ihn ausmachte. Und die langen Gespräche, die noch längeren Küsse und noch viel längeren Dates, bei denen sie beieinander gesessen hatten … dabei immer mal wieder zufällige Berührungen ausgetauscht und Händchen gehalten hatten … seine Hand, die irgendwie nicht von ihr lassen konnte, solange sie in seiner Nähe war …

„Schatz?", fragte ihre Mutter skeptisch. War sie etwa schon wieder abgeschweift?

„Hermine, kommst du nicht zu spät?", rief ihr Vater über die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

Erschrocken sah sie auf die Uhr, doch es war noch genug Zeit. „Ja, ich sollte los!", log sie, damit sie wirklich nicht mehr zu spät kam, und winkte den beiden zu. „Bis heute Abend!"  
„Acht Uhr und nicht später, Hermine!"

„Ja!" Damit drehte sie sich im Garten hinter dem Haus auf der Stelle und disapparierte. Hier konzentrierte sie sich extra, um bloß nicht wieder abzuschweifen und zersplintert bei Blaise anzukommen. Sie spürte das Ziehen in der Magengegend, das an ihrem Körper zu reißen zu schien, dann war es auch schon vorbei und sie stand auf einem kleinen, grünen Hügel.

Am Fuß des Hügels lag ein großes, dunkles Landhaus, das nicht ganz so alt, wie beispielsweise das der Malfoys, zu sein schien, aber definitiv auch nicht mehr neu war. Es gefiel Hermine aber, denn es hatte diesen eher schlichten, aber eleganten Stil des typischen späten 18. Jahrhunderts. Oder zumindest sah es aus, als könnte es in einem Jane-Austen-Film mitspielen.

Hermine lächelte aufgeregt und schlenderte den Hügel hinunter und auf das Haus zu. Kies knirschte jetzt unter ihren Ballerinas und das Haus wurde immer größer, umso näher sie kam. Aber auch hübscher, denn aus der Nähe wirkte es gar nicht so düster, wie gedacht. Dabei war die bevorzugte Lieblingsfarbe von Blaise' Mutter Schwarz.

Schließlich stand sie vor der Haustür, an der ein silberfarbener Türklopfer in Form eines Schlangenkopfes angebracht war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, wagte aber letztendlich danach zu greifen und zu klopfen. Statt, dass er seine Zähne in ihre Hand grub, wie sie beinahe erwartet hatte, hallte nur ein dumpfer Klang durch die Mauern. Sie musste nicht lange warten, denn praktisch sofort erklangen Schritten und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Es war nicht Blaise.

„Bist du Hermone?", fragte der Junge, der vor ihr im Eingang stand. Es war Blaise' jüngster Bruder Ryan, was unschwer zu erkennen war, da er gerade mal bis etwas über ihr Knie reichte. Und er einen Stoffhasen am Fuß umklammert hielt, wodurch dessen Ohren auf dem Boden schleiften, welcher übrigens zu einem relativ großen Raum gehörte, in dem ein Garderobenständer, ein großes Sofa an der Wand und eine Kommode standen.

„Ja, ich bin Hermine", wiederholte sie ihren Namen richtig und lächelte. „Wo ist dein Bruder?"

„Tobias ist oben und Alex und Blaise sind bei unser Mommy."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", meinte Blaise, der hinter seinem Bruder auftauchte und ihm grinsend durchs Haar wuschelte. „Hey."

„Hey", sagte sie und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Komm rein", erwiderte er, kratzte sich plötzlich ebenso nervös im Nacken und trat zur Seite, um sie hereinzulassen. „Ähm … wieso hast du eine Jacke dabei?"

„Es soll heute gewittern."

„Ah."

„Kann Hermone mit hochkommen und mit uns spielen?", fragte Ryan.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ryan, ihr geht doch jetzt zu Sebastian. Hermine und ich bleiben hier."

„Oh. Aber spielt nicht in meinem Zimmer."

Hermine verschluckte sich vor Schreck und musste husten, während Blaise schmunzelnd nickte und ganz ernsthaft versprach: „Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Bevor Ryan antworten oder sich über die Reaktion der beiden wundern konnte, betrat Mrs Zabini den Raum, wie immer elegant gekleidet. Sie trug schwarze Pumps und ein anthrazitfarbenes Kostüm über einer dunklen Feinstrumpfhose.

„Ryan, du bist ja immer noch nicht angezogen! Geh hoch und mach dich endlich fertig, wir müssen los", sagte sie genervt und deutete zur Treppe. Der Kleine seufzte nur und tappste in die ihm gewiesene Richtung, während seine Mutter sich Hermine zuwandte. „Und du bist sicher Hermine. Entschuldige die Hektik, aber wir müssten eigentlich schon weg sein. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Mit einem feinen, aber nicht kühlen Lächeln reichte sie ihr die Hand. Hermine schüttelte sie und sagte: „Freut mich auch. Sie haben ein tolles Haus. Es ist wirklich gemütlich."  
„Danke sehr. Wir haben es vor ein paar Jahren erst erstanden. Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich muss die anderen noch holen. Blaise, vergiss nicht, dass wir erst morgen zurück sind und du deiner Schwester heute Abend noch aufmachen musst. Sie hat ihren Schlüssel vergessen."

Ihr Sohn nickte und ließ sich kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange drücken, bevor sie in ihrer Handtasche kramend durch eine Tür verschwand. Sie ließ Stille zurück.

„Willst du unseren Garten sehen?", brach er schlussendlich das Schweigen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Hermine nickte erleichtert und ließ sich von ihm nach rechts führen. Sie kamen in ein Esszimmer, das um einiges größer war, als der Empfangsraum. Teures Geschirr stand in Regalen und ein Schrank mit Alkohol verschiedenster Sorten und Gläsern war direkt neben der breiten Terrassentür platziert. Das passte so gar nicht zu der Fassade oder dem Stil des Hauses, aber es hatte in gewisser Weise etwas.

Sie traten nach draußen, nachdem er die Glastür aufgeschoben hatte, und standen auf einer kleinen Terrasse, die in einen großen Garten mündete. Weite Wiesenflächen erstreckten sich vor ihnen, doch der eigentliche Garten war durch einen Holzzaun abgegrenzt. Ein kleiner Teich lag etwas links von ihnen, mehrere Liegestühle, eine Picknickdecke mit wild verstreutem Spielzeug darauf und eine gepolsterte, breite Hollywoodschaukel ließen den Garten verspielt und sehr einladend wirken, sodass er Hermine sofort gefiel.

„Das erinnert mich ein bisschen an die Weasleys", meinte sie amüsiert.

„Ah, genau das wollte ich aus deinem Mund hören", antwortete er ironisch und zog sie zu der Schaukel, wo sie sich nebeneinander setzten. Er mochte Ron und die anderen Weasleys nicht sonderlich, wie sie bereits festgestellt hatte.

„Ich wollte auch nur sagen, dass ihr ein gemütliches Zuhause habt. Es muss toll sein, hier zu leben."

„Nun ja, es geht. Wenn meine Mutter gerade niemanden hat, ist es schön, ansonsten gehen die Leute hier ein und aus." Und seine geraumen Stiefväter mochte er auch nicht. „Aber lass uns bitte über was anderes sprechen. Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Ja, ich habe spät gefrühstückt. Du etwa nicht?"

„Doch. Wollte nur sicher gehen, wie lange ich warten muss, das hier zu tun", sagte er grinsend und strich ihr durchs Haar. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hinterkopf und, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war, den Atem anzuhalten und auf seine Lippen zu starren, löste er ihren Zopf, indem er ihren Haargummi abzog. Dann lehnte er sich abrupt zurück.

„Du!", empörte sie sich und schlug errötend mit der Hand gegen seinen Arm. „Ich dachte schon …"  
„Was? Dass ich dich küsse? Du hast echt schmutzige Fantasien", spottete Blaise lachend. „Aber, wenn du es dir so sehr wünschst …"  
Hermine schmunzelte, als er sie doch küsste und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. Auch, als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog, ließ er nicht von ihr ab.

„Blaise, Mommy-IHHHH!"

Sie schreckten auseinander und drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe Richtung Tobias, der auf der Terasse stand und sie angewidert anfunkelte. Hermine wollte sich schon von ihm losmachen, doch er zog sie nur näher an sich heran und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

„Das ist so eklig, Blaise."

„Sag das mal in ein paar Jahren, Toby, dann reden wir weiter. Was wolltest du?"

„Mommy schickt mich, weil Cassie gerade gefloht hat, dass sie doch kurz kommt, um den Schlüssel abzuholen."

„Okay, danke."

Tobias schnaubte noch einmal, dann drehte er sich weg und stapfte, ohne Verabschiedung, nach drinnen. Kurz darauf hörte man die Eingangstür sich schließen.

Sobald sie weg waren, sah Hermine ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Das war total peinlich, Blaise. Du hättest mich loslassen sollen."

„Hätte ich?", fragte er und, bevor sie auch nur richtig gucken konnte, drehte er sie so herum, dass sie plötzlich auf der Schaukel lag und er sich über ihr abstützte. „Und was, wenn er uns so sehen würde?"  
Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Dann müsste ich mich umbringen. Und jetzt geh runter."

„Und wenn nicht? Kriege ich dann wieder nachsitzen?"

Sie schwieg und blitzte ihn verstimmt an.

„Dachte ich mir." Lachend drückte er wieder seine Lippen auf ihre und zwang sie geradezu, ihm nachzugeben. Sie legte seufzend die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss, den er sogar noch intensivierte. Dabei schob er mit der Hand, die er entbehren konnte, ihr Shirt etwas hoch, um sie berühren zu können. Schauer jagten ihr über den Rücken.

„Blaise …", murmelte sie.

„Mhm …"

Sie musste lächeln und schob sein Gesicht etwas von ihr weg, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er musterte sie ebenso ruhig und erwiderte ihren Blick, während seine Hand unaufhörlich auf und ab streichelte. Schließlich schüttelte Hermine unwillig den Kopf und zerrte ihn wieder an sich, um ihn küssen zu können. War der Kuss eben noch zärtlich gewesen, so war er jetzt der reinste Kampf, bestehend aus Feuer und Elektrizität.

Blaise keuchte gegen ihren Hals, als er sie unterbrach, und begann, leichte Spuren auf ihre Haut zu ziehen, indem er sie erkundete. Jetzt war es an Hermine, zu keuchen, denn egal, wo sie aufeinandertrafen, es schien alles in Flammen zu stehen. Vor allem, da seine Hände inzwischen an ihrem BH angekommen waren, und fast schon fragend strich er an ihm entlang. Als sie nichts tat, sondern nur lächelte, setzte er sich auf und zog sie mit sich. Ohne noch zu zögern, schob er ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es neben sie ins Gras fallen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick, als seiner über ihre Haut streifte. Sie hatte zwar nicht vorgehabt, heute auch nur annähernd so etwas zu tun, aber jetzt schrak sie doch etwas zurück. Oder wohl eher gerade deshalb. Gefiel ihm überhaupt, was er sah?

Zögernd sah sie auf, in sein Gesicht, und musste überrascht feststellen, dass er ebenfalls in ihr Gesicht sah und nicht auf ihre Brüste.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Sie nickte hastig und verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust, um sich nicht so hilflos zu fühlen. „Ich bin nur etwas …"

„Unsicher? Wenn du das nicht willst, können wir jederzeit aufhören."

„Nein, nein, ich … du hattest nur schon so viele Mädchen und warst immer so wählerisch …"

„Ich hatte nicht viele Mädchen, Hermine. Ich hatte sogar sehr wenige. Und wenn ich als wählerisch angeprangert werde, dann nur, weil ich eben nicht jedem Mädchen eine Chance gebe, wenn ich nicht selbst Interesse an ihr habe. Und du bist … du bist unglaublich." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er zupfte an einer ihrer Locken. „Glaub mir, es ist nicht so, dass mich das alles hier kalt lässt. Im Gegenteil."

Sie merkte, wie sie sich wieder entspannte, aber auch, wie ihr Puls wieder beschleunigte. „Gut", flüsterte sie beruhigt und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. Sie blickten sich noch kurz in die Augen, dann küsste er sie wieder. Vorsichtig, aber fordernd, während er seine Finger in ihre Jeansschlaufen hakte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoß, dieses Mal jedoch so, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir reingehen", meinte sie schwer atmend zwischen zwei Küssen und er nickte nur. Dann stand er abrupt mit ihr auf, die Hände stützend an ihrem Hintern (vielleicht etwas zu weit an ihrem Hintern) und trug sie die Schritte zur Terrassentür, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Dort drängte er sie gegen das Glas und küsste sie weiter heftig, bis sie sich sträubend von ihm löste und wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße stellte. Ungeduldig küsste er sie noch einmal, dann zog er sie ins Haus und die Treppe nach oben.

Sie stolperten praktisch durch den Flur, bis er eine Tür auf der rechten Seite öffnete. Hermine konnte sich nur kurz umsehen, denn schon im nächsten Moment drückte er sie wieder an sich und strich ihren Rücken hinauf. Bis zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs, wo er anhielt, um sie anzuschauen. Seine Augenbraue hob sich ein Stück Richtung seines Haaransatzes und sie musste lachen. Dann hob sie selbst die Hände und schob seine entschlossen zur Seite, um die Haken zu lösen.

„Da ist aber jemand stürmisch", schmunzelte er und beobachtete interessiert, wie auch ihr BH verschwand. Seine Augen lösten sich nur schwer von ihrem Oberkörper, um ihre zu suchen, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich. Es verschlug Hermine die Sprache und vertrieb all ihren spontanen Mut, der sie eben noch beflügelt hatte.

„Du siehst heiß aus, Granger." Damit schlang er seine Arme wieder um ihre Taille und ließ sich mit ihr auf das Bett fallen. Mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln schob er ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sich ihren Hals hinunter zu küssen.

Sie stöhnte auf, als er kurz an ihrem Schlüsselbein Halt machte, seine Zunge langsam darüber fahren ließ, und dann weiter zu ihren Brüsten wanderte. Sein Mund umschloss ihren linken Nippel und sie zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, aber nicht schlecht, im Gegenteil: Es jagte Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie die Augen schließen.

„Blaise!", entfuhr es ihr, als er mit seinen Zähnen über ihre hart gewordene Brustwarze kratzte. Er lachte nur leise und widmete sich auch ihrer anderen Seite. Er brachte sie gerade wirklich um den Verstand. Als sie sich praktisch schon unter ihm wand und sie an seinem Haar zog, kam er zu ihr hoch und küsste sie endlich wieder. Sie seufzte zufrieden und zog ungeduldig an seinem Oberteil. Diese Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Ungeduld schien die ganze Zeit in ihr zu brennen und sich nicht beschwichtigen zu lassen.

Blaise ging allerdings glücklicherweise darauf ein, denn löste er sich von ihr, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, sein Shirt auszuziehen. Fast schon fiebrig musterte sie seine gebräunte Haut und die angedeuteten Muskeln, woher auch immer sie stammten. Allerdings hatte er erzählt, dass er gerne schwamm … und das schien eine tolle Sportart zu sein, denn er sah …

„Pass nur auf, dass du nicht wieder zu sabbern anfängst", grinste Blaise.

„Sehr lustig", schnaubte sie, wurde aber rot. Er schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf und wirbelte sie herum, sodass sie nun auf ihm lag. Etwas verdutzt sah sie ihn an, doch er erwiderte dies nur mit einem herausfordernden Blinzeln.

Hermine schluckte und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Körper wandern. Schließlich legte sie sich auf ihn und küsste ihn einfach. Sie versuchte es, wie er, indem sie erst ganz langsam und geradezu nur flüchtig an seinen Lippen knabberte und dann ihre Zunge vordringen ließ. Sie merkte, wie er unter ihrem Kuss lächelte, und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie sonst tun konnte. Zögerlich löste sie ihre Hand von seiner Brust, wo sie vorsichtig kleine Kreise gezogen hatte, und begann, über seinen ganzen Oberkörper zu streichen. Zu ihrer Überraschung gefiel ihr das ziemlich – und ihm anscheinend auch. Vor allem, als sie begann, sich etwas auf ihm zu bewegen und ihren Unterkörper gegen ihn rieb. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass seine wachsende Erektion sie dann doch etwas einschüchterte, die sie jetzt sogar durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren konnte.

„Hermine …", sagte er warnend und sie löste sich schnell von ihm.  
„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, eher gegensätzlich."

Das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie starrte schnell auf einen Punkt über seinem Kopf, um sich zu sammeln. Was schwer war, wenn ein halbnackten Blaise Zabini vor ihr lag. Ein _erregter_ halbnackten Blaise Zabini. Der sich jetzt auch noch aufsetzte und sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulterbeuge vergrub, während er seine Finger an ihrem Hosenbund entlangfahren ließ.

„Wenn ich jetzt weitermache, weiß ich nicht, wie ich noch aufhören sollte", sagte er beherrscht und geradezu konzentriert. „Also sag mir, ob ich aufhören soll oder nicht. Aber wenn nicht … dann kann ich wirklich für rein gar nichts garantieren."  
„Ich …" Ihre Stimme brach und sie biss bebend die Zähne zusammen. Dann sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst."

Blaise musterte sie. Ganze Minuten, Stunden, Jahrzehnte lang. Wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausende. Dann küsste er wieder ihre Schulter.

„Leg dich wieder hin", verlangte er leise und hauchte seinen heißen Atem gegen ihren Nacken. Auf ihrer ganzen Haut breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus und mit kribbelnden Fingerspitzen folgte sie seiner Anweisung, bevor er sich wieder über sie legte und sie in die Kissen drückte. Ihr Herz raste mit seinem.

Sie tauschten noch einen Blick, dann küsste er sich ihren Körper hinab. An ihrem Bauch stoppte er und versenkte fast schon ungeduldig seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn und leckte darüber. Mit den Fingern öffnete er den Knopf ihrer Hose und zog ihren Reißverschluss auf, bevor er sie ihr abstreifte. Sie hob leicht ihre Hüften an, um es ihm einfacher zu machen, dann lag sie in nichts weiter, als ihrem Slip, vor ihm. Sie war nur froh, dass ihre Unterwäsche heute ausnahmsweise zusammenpasste. Doch selbst wenn nicht, es hätte ihn vermutlich nicht gestört.

Sie krallte vor Nervosität ihre Hände in das Bettlaken, als er ihre Beine etwas spreizte. Dann drückte er einen Kuss auf den Stoff und Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf.  
„Nicht, das-", stammelte sie, doch er fuhr unbekümmert fort, indem er ihr den Slip ebenfalls auszog und sich wieder über ihren Unterleib beugte. Bevor sie auch nur ansatzweise darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre, schnellte seine Zunge vor und berührte nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil diesen einen Punkt, der alles auslöschte. Sie schrie auf und ihr ganzer Körper bäumte sich auf, doch er hielt sie sicher fest und wartete, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann streichelte er sanft über ihre Oberschenkel, bis hin zu ihrer Mitte, und strich über ihre Haut, ohne diesen einen Punkt weiter zu beachten. Im Gegenteil: Er streichelte geradezu darum herum und ließ sie zappeln und sich winden.

„Blaise … bitte …", stöhnte sie, als er auch noch seinen Mund zur Hilfe nahm.

Doch er ignorierte sie und mit einem letzten sanften Streicheln seiner Zunge, das sie fast umgebracht hätte und dem sie sich entgegenreckte, hörte er einfach auf. Seine Augen waren dunkel, als er seine Lippen fordernd auf ihre drückte und sie den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Dann hörte er auch auf, sie zu küssen. Er lehnte sich zurück, ließ sie allerdings nicht aus den Augen, als er mit den Händen erst seinen Gürtel löste, dann seine Hose öffnete. Völlig gebannt starrte sie ihn an, selbst gar nicht merkend, wie schnell sich ihre Brust hob und senkte, und beobachtete, wie er beides abstreifte. Sie schluckte. Unter dem Jeansstoff hatte man es sogar noch ganz gut verbergen können, doch nur in Boxershorts war er viel … größer. Und als Blaise die auch noch abstreifte, musste sie ein weiteres Mal schlucken.

„Angst?", fragte er, als er sich ihr wieder näherte, und seine Hände links und rechts von ihr abstützte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber nicht sprechen.

Er hob zwar beide Augenbrauen, zuckte aber die Schultern und sagte: „Schön." Damit langte er nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag, und richtete ihn kurz auf sie, bevor er ihn wieder weglegte. Sie hatte rein gar nichts gespürt, fühlte sich aber sofort, als wäre er zehn Schritte vorgeprescht. Als er bereits Anstalten machte, sich zu positionieren, packte sie sein Handgelenk und funkelte ihn an.

Er lächelte. „Wusste ich's doch …", sagte er sanft und beugte sich vor, um sie wieder zu küssen. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher oder intensiver oder schüchterner Kuss, sondern er war ganz einfach warm und sanft, ohne Erwartungen oder Forderungen. Und somit so viel mehr.

Sie merkte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich verlangsamte, wie sie langsam ausatmen konnte und sich schließlich selbst von ihm löste. Hermine konnte diesen Moment nicht mal beschreiben, doch auf einmal fühlte sie sich kein bisschen mehr bedrängt oder zu schnell. Sie sah in sein Gesicht und lächelte einfach. Sie hatte immer noch Angst, aber diese Angst war viel wärmer, zersetzt von Aufregung, Neugier und einer gewissen Vorfreude. Das war Blaise. Blaise, der Junge, in dessen Nähe ihr Herz zu flattern begann. Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine Granger sich zurücklehnte und sich darauf verließ, dass alles gut werden würde.

Blaise erwiderte ihr Lächeln und dann positionierte er sich wirklich. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er langsam in sie eindrang und sie weitete. Sie keuchte auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, während sie die Finger in seine Unterarme krallte. Doch Blaise bewegte sich nicht weiter, sondern wartete und ließ ihr Zeit, sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, bis sie etwas ruhiger atmete und ihn vorsichtig anblinzelte. Es tat weh und ihr ganzes Inneres schien zu pochen, doch es war auch ein angenehmes Pochen.

Schließlich beugte er sich vor und küsste sie, während er sich vorsichtig weiterschob. Sie erwiderte mit allem, was sie hatte, diesen Kuss. Und dann füllte er sie plötzlich gänzlich aus und stoppte erneut. Sie spürte ihn erzittern und hob die Hand zu seinem Gesicht, um ihm die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn zu streichen. Er lächelte schief und atmete bebend aus, bevor er einen langsamen Rhythmus aufnahm, dem sie sich anpasste.

„Granger …", murmelte er rau und ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern, um sie zusätzlich zu streicheln. Sie stöhnte auf und verlor sich nun völlig in diesem Spiel, der Schmerz und ihre Nervosität durch und durch vergessen. Ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen vermischte sich, wurde aber zum Hintergrund, als sie spürte, wie ein Beben durch ihren Körper ging. Ihre Hüfte bockte einmal auf, ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen und ein Schrei entwich ihren Lippen. Blaise folgte ihr praktisch im selben Moment, indem er sich noch einmal bis zum Anschlag in ihr versenkte und dann über ihr zusammenbrach.

Ihr Atem ging gleich schnell und einige Sekunden lagen sie still da und lauschten den Geräusche des anderen. Dann richtete sich Blaise auf und küsste ein letztes Mal ihren Hals, bevor er sich aus ihr heraus und sie in seine Arme zog.

„Du bist unglaublich, Granger …", flüsterte er gegen ihr Ohr.

ooooo

Minutenlang lag sie an seine Seite gekuschelt da und zeichnete Muster auf seine Brust. Sie fühlte sich müde, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich wach und zufrieden. Es war nicht dieses euphorische Glücksgefühl, sondern eher … Glücksseligkeit, wenn man denn so weit gehen darf.

„Blaise …", sagte sie schließlich leise und er wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Seine Lider waren schon halb geschlossen und erschöpft lächelnd blinzelte er sie an, was wohl eine Antwort ersetzen sollte. „Danke. Das war unglaublich."

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, während er die andere mit ihrer verflocht. „Ich habe es eben schon gesagt: Du bist unglaublich, Granger."

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder und beobachtete seinen Daumen, der über ihr Handgelenk strich. „Du auch", hauchte sie verlegen und mit rotem Gesicht. Nach einem Moment fuhr sie langsam fort: „Du nimmst immer alles so leicht und hast trotzdem jederzeit alles unter Kontrolle. Ich … ich glaube, ich hatte etwas Angst vor dir. Weil ich dachte, dass du einfach viel zu sehr lebst, als dich für jemanden ernsthaft interessieren zu können, der ein so langweiliges Leben wie ich führt."

„Langweiliges Leben?", neckte er sie. „Granger, ich wüsste kein Mädchen, das mehr erlebt …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das alles war wegen Harry und Ron. Ohne die beiden wäre ich vermutlich immer genauso gewesen, wie ich mich das ganze Jahr über verhalten habe. Es scheint, als müsste man mir ständig zeigen, was ich verpasse, wenn ich mich hinter Regeln verbarrikadiere, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Ich … bin nicht wie du."

Blaise musste lachen, was mal wieder in seinem typischen Prustschnichern endete. Dann legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie ganz dicht zu sich. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Locken, atmete ihren Geruch ein und wanderte mit den Lippen zu ihrem Ohr.

„Dann werde ich dir ab jetzt eben immer wieder die Kontrolle nehmen", hauchte er. Und damit verschloss er ihre Lippen wieder mit seinen.

„Blaise! Ich rufe dich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso hörst du denn… nicht …" Sie fuhren auseinander – mal wieder. Und starrten das Mädchen in der Tür an, das verdutzt zurückstarrte. Es war Cassandra, Blaise' Schwester. Diese drehte sich aber, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, weg und griff nach der Türklinke. „'tschuldigt die Störung. Schließ nächstes Mal gefälligst ab, Blaise!"

Damit knallte die Tür ins Schloss und ließ das Zimmer wieder still zurück. Hermine wandte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Blaise ihr Gesicht zu.  
„Deine Schwester …", sagte sie schluckend, noch nicht ganz in der Lage, das Geschehene zu begreifen.

Doch Blaise griff nur pragmatisch nach der Decke und zog sie über sie. „Keine Sorge, sie hat schon Schlimmeres gesehen."

„Deine Schwester – deine sechzehnjährige Schwester! – hat uns gerade in einer eindeutigen Situation gesehen und dir fällt nichts weiter ein, als das?!", rief Hermine aus und vergrub in einer Mischung aus Scham, Panik und Wut ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

Blaise zog die Augenbraue hoch und schob schließlich, als sie keine Anstalten machte, aus ihrem Gesichtschutz-Panzer herauszukommen, ihre Arme auseinander, indem er sie neben ihrem Kopf mit seinen Händen festpinnte. „Beruhig dich, Hermine. Sie hat wirklich schon Schlimmeres gesehen, immerhin leben wir seit Jahren zusammen. Ich, so wie Merlin mich schuf, kann sie nicht schocken. Und dass ich Sex habe, auch nicht. Und dass ich Sex mit dir habe, noch viel weniger. Immerhin bist du meine Freundin."  
„Aber wenn sie es deiner Mutter-"

„Wird sie nicht."

„Und wenn sie-"

„Hermine. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Sie seufzte und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber wieso hast du auch nicht daran gedacht, abzuschließen. Oder sonst was."  
„Du verzeihst …", er schmunzelte, „ich war etwas abgelenkt."

Hermine starrte ihn kurz an, dann blinkte ihr Kopf praktisch rot auf und sie wehrte sich zappelnd gegen seinen Griff, um ihn zu schlagen. Oder sonst irgendwas. „Du bist unmöglich!", rief sie.

Doch Blaise lachte nur und beugte sich vor. Und mit einem unverschämten Zwinkern brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Auf die schönste Weise, die sich Hermine vorstellen konnte.


End file.
